Murder the Dark
by LightHarbinger
Summary: Darkness has begun taking over, can they stop it?
1. Summary

"24 August 79, Nihil in universo durare potest in perpetuum"

This is the title of chapter one. I have about three chapters written up with pretty standard characters. What I need is some originals ones because lets face it, sometimes its fantastic not to have to make one up.

So now here is the submission form

Full name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Power (that is of course if they have one):

Hero, Neutral or Villain:

Past:

You can send me more than one if you like, and the only think I as is be original and creative. Don't go for the most awesome power you can think of, because think about it, if you could have super hearing or stay normal what would you do? Take the super hearing right? Its kinda lame to write a story when all of your characters are ULTIMATE DEATH MACHINES RAWR!! So when you have a character in mind, please be descriptive because I will be using your description to the fullest extent when writing. So after I get some people, the first two chapters I can get up within twenty four hours. Reason for that is I will have to change some of the dialogue and action sequences. Thanks!


	2. Release me

Angela Petrelli walked down past the level five cells and stopped in front of Eric Doyle's cell. Noah Bennett stepped up behind her and looked in as well. Eric looked at them with obvious discontent and went back to staring at the wall.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked

"I'm sure. His power is important and we need it." Said Angela folding her arms across her chest. Noah sighed and headed to Flint's old cell and stopped at the wall next to the cell. He flashed his badge in font of a crack in the wall and a red light flashed. The concrete wall split down the middle and a door slid open. Angela and Noah headed into the new room and looked into the only cell that was occupied. Noah clicked on the lights and a young man groaned from the center of the cell. He slowly sat up and looked at the glass.

"Can I help you?" he asked blinking profusely as his eyes adjusted.

"I certainly hope you can." Said Noah

The cell's occupant threw the blanket off and got up from the bed. He walked over to the sink and splashed his face with water.

"Mr. Bennett, how nice of you to stop by, I haven't seen you in a while. Can I ask what this is about?" asked the cell's occupant.

"If it were up to me, I would leave you here. This decision went over me." He said plainly. Angela stepped forward and looked at the cell occupant. He stood at 5'11, brownish blonde hair and green eyes, and looked like he weighed around 130 pounds. He rubbed his eyes and headed over to the glass wall. He stared at Angela for a moment and smiled.

"I know you don't I? You're Angela Petrelli…Why are you here? Where's Bob?" Asked the cell's occupant looking around and down the hallway.

"He's dead, Mackenzie. Sylar killed him." Stated Angela

Mackenzie snorted, "Sucks to be him." Then he paused for a second and looked at Noah. "That's when all of those alarms went off and that electrical outburst right?"

Noah nodded, "Yes, he attacked Elle. She lost control and shorted out the entire system. Except Yours."

Mackenzie sighed, muttered "Naturally" and began to pace in front of them. He looked up at Angela, stopped and squinted at her. "So when the grid went down and I didn't leave, why are we having a conversation? I didn't win an award did?"

Angela smiled slightly, "When Elle shorted the system, every single level 5 prisoner escaped. We need your help in getting them back."

Mackenzie smiled and shook his head. "So the truth comes out at last. What makes you think that I'm going to help? You took everything from me. I was whisked away from my career, my brother, and my life."

"We thought you'd say that but in return for your service, you will have your freedom." Said Noah nodding slightly.

Mackenzie scoffed, "What's the point in that? I have nothing left! You can't give back what was irreplaceable."

Angela sighed, already frustrated with the direction the conversation was going. "Your life was over when you took what wasn't yours."

"He was abusing his gift and I fixed it. Not my fault if that he died because of it." Mackenzie walked over to the sink, picked up his glasses, and put them on. His glasses were frameless except for the bridge and temples. Mackenzie walked back to Noah and Angela, "What would you have me do?"

"You have the power to absorb the abilities of others, and even though you stole the power of flight, that's not much use if you need to fight. So we have a prime candidate for you." Said Angela

"So you want me to take someone else's ability, but this time with your permission huh?" said Mackenzie smirking.

"Well our permission yes, his permission no." Bennet continued "His name is Eric Doyle, he has the ability to control a person's movements and can even force someone to activate their ability."

"So what do you say, Mackenzie? Do you stay here in this cell or do you want taste some fresh air?" asked Angela.

Mackenzie looked back and forth between the two then slightly threw his hands in the air, "Get me out."

Angela smiled, "I thought you would see it our way." Noah walked to the cell door and punched in a 5 digit number and the door slid opened. Mackenzie stepped up the three stairs and followed Angela to Eric's cell. Noah looked at Angela then to Mackenzie, "You ready?"

Mackenzie rolled his eyes and nodded. "Open his cell already."

Noah punched in a couple of numbers and the cell door opened. Mackenzie walked into the cell and Eric stood up to look at him.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing?" he asked

Mackenzie replied simply, "You have something I need."

Eric squinted at Mackenzie and put his hand out to try and control him. Nothing. Eric tried again then looked up at Angela and Bennett. The Haitian stood slightly behind Noah looking in, his face expressionless. Mackenzie looked over his shoulder, shrugged, then looked back towards Eric. Mackenzie quickly grabbed Eric's wrist and concentrated. Eric cried out and began to struggle as a white silhouette formed over his body. The silhouette transferred itself over to Mackenzie then faded. Mackenzie dropped Eric's arm and stepped back as Eric fell to the floor. He propped himself up and threw out his hand once more trying to control Mackenzie. Mackenzie smirked as he wiped his hand off on his shirt and turned to leave the cell.

"Nooooo!" screamed Eric as he charged Mackenzie and he was immediately stopped in his tracks. Mackenzie turned around with smile on his face as he held his hand like he was playing a piano. His hand was motionless and still, Eric's body remained the same way. Mackenzie laughed loudly saying, "So Eric, what's it like to know that you used to have full control and now you are helpless? Feels terrible doesn't it?"

"I'm going to ki-"began Eric but Mackenzie made a motion with his hand and Eric's mouth clamed shut.

"See? I don't have to listen to you. But I have to go," said Mackenzie "So enjoy what's left of your life. Scumbag."

Mackenzie exited the cell then released Eric from his hold, which immediately roused him to charge the glass window.

"Come back here! Give it back to me! I'm going to kill you!" yelled Eric at the four of them as they turned around to leave.

"So what's happens next?" asked Mackenzie looking at Angela.

Noah put his arm in front of Mackenzie and turned to him as Angela walked off.

"You get an assignment and you apprehend the target. That's what happens, you understand? This does not mean go gallivanting around or trying to escape. If you try, I will personally hunt you down and you will never see the light of day again." Said Noah sternly

Mackenzie looked at Noah and the Haitian then sighed, "A simple bring this guy back before he kills someone would have worked but no…" The Haitian hands Mackenzie a folder, then walks off after Angela.

Mackenzie opens one of the folders as Bennett looks over his shoulder, "So what's this guy's name?" asked Mackenzie

"Shawn Kiely, He's robbed two banks since his break out." Said Noah pointing at the notes and statistics on the page, "Most of these banks don't even know they have been robbed because he only takes small deposits at a time."

"And the second one," Began Noah but Mackenzie cut him off.

"Jackson Davis? How the hell do you have that much of a bad night in France?" Mackenzie turned towards Noah "Killed three guys and shut down a city block..."

"He just turned 15, so be cautious. He has connections with most of the Hollywood drama, so make sure you are quick when you take him down." Noah spoke quietly then turned towards the hallway. "You know the policy 'One of us, One of them', so your new partner will be here shortly. Don't screw this up." And with that Noah left.

Mackenzie looked at the folder and began to stroll through the hallways reading. The files were detailed and dry but his interest was in the abilities, and his partner. It was going to be tricky with someone looking over his shoulder. Whomever they were, they would be dealt with.


	3. Future View

Harrison awakes before the alarm goes off, he always does. Not because of some awesome internal clock but because he know when it's about to go off and chooses to wake up before hand then listen to its screech.

He climbs out of his bed as his German Shepard refuses to budge and begins to roll in the covers to avoid getting out of bed. Harrison never makes his bed anyways. His dog started to sleep in his bed with him after the first month of waking up screaming and covered in sweat and the dog just got tired of running up the stairs to check up on him to make sure he was okay.

Harrison walks over to the mirror and takes a look at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair is a mess and is matted all over the place, his stubble on his face an couple days away from a nice beard, dark green eyes staring back at him carry a certain air about them. His body is covered in sweat, another night of the nightmares, another night of future truths. He personally wasn't scared but when you see explosions and feel the heat and the pain…anyone would wake up sweating.

He heads down the stairs and towards his bathroom to take a shower as a knock is heard at the front door. Harrison begins to speak to himself,

"Harrison…..uh Harrison are you in there?"

A voice is heard from behind the door,

Harrison…..uh Harrison are you in there?"

Harrison continues to mock the voice.

" Harrison we need to talk about last night, you can't talk to me like that."

The person behind the door talks again.

" Harrison we need to talk about last night, you can't talk to me like that."

Harrison walks over to the door and opens it. The man on the other side is surprised,

"Fuck off."

Harrison slams the door in the man's face and he begins to shout in fury.

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

Harrison replies,

"No you're not; now hurry to your car as it's getting towed."

His loud footsteps are heard as he leaves. Harrison walks over to the window in his studio apartment and looks out the window. Sure enough the man is arguing with the tow truck driver about how he was only there for five minutes.

Harrison smirks in his victory and proceeds back to his original plan of taking a shower. He climbs of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye he spots his latest painting in the corner of the room and he walks over to it. He strokes it with his hand.

"Today" he says as he gazes upon it, the painting is of a man in a black suit sitting on a park bench with a blue folder on his lap.

A man sits on a park bench with a blue folder on his lap waiting for this "contact" to arrive. He starts to sweat profusely as he thinks of loosing his job or worse if he is caught selling information. He sees a man in his early twenties approaching him. His hair is swept back and has a strong five o'clock. Even as the youth approaches him he knows something is wrong. The man tries to get up but the youth puts his hand on his shoulder and pushes a syringe into the man's arm and pushes the plunger down. He grabs the blue folder and smiles at the man.

The man stares at him.

"What did you inject me with?"

The youth just smiles back at him.

"Thanks for the folder, I injected you with boat cleaner so try not to leave too big of a mess when you die shortly after I leave."

The man rises to try to attack the youth but collapses on the ground in convulsions.

Harrison takes his hand off of the painting and the vision dissipates.

"Boat cleaner huh? I'm sure I could find some."

**1 hour later…**

Harrison continues to walk down the parkway as people gather behind him screaming for a doctor as the man in the suit convulses. Harrison opens the folder and takes a look. It is a description of mental patients, one catches his eye.

_Full name: Ariana Lucid Trinity Morhan_

_Age: 15_

_Patient description: Apathetic and quiet. Likes to cut her self to compensate for her pain and has been placed in a straitjacket and restraints. Patient is suffering from delusions and believes everything that she writes down happens, tried to make her elaborate but to no avail._

_Cell: 129_

_Attending Physician: Dr. Harper_

_Attending psychologist: Dr. Livingston_

He smiles at the mention of her 'delusion'. If what this report said was true she was the key to finding the light man. Harrison closes the folder and leaves the park to return home.

Harrison pulls out his keys and as he puts them into the key hole his eyes go milky pale and he stands there at his door for a moment before they return to his dark green and he proceeds into his apartment. He opens the blue folder and walks into his spare bedroom and inside the room is all of his used paintings, unused canvases and the whole west wall is taken up by a huge corkboard. He pulls from the folder the girl's evaluation and pins it to the board and takes a step back.

"She needs help getting out; I'm going to need some muscle to make this one work."

Harrison reaches up and grabs a number pinned to the cork board and pulls it off. He stares at it a moment and stuffs it into his pocket and leaves shutting the door behind him.

He walks over to the couch and sits as the Shepard hops onto the couch and lays his head in his lap. Harrison grabs the remote and turns on the TV and begins scratching the dog behind the ears. Harrison lets out a sigh as he turns on the news and he begins to talk.

"That was a funny joke Julie how about the weather? Well Dan we're going to see light showers all throughout the week…"

The TV repeats,

_"That was a funny joke Julie how about the weather? Well Dan we're going to see light showers all throughout the week…"_

Harrison clicks off the TV.

"Weather going to suck," He looks down at the dog, "Guess no going to the park for you huh?"

The dog just stares back at his master, Harrison strokes him lovingly.

"That's why I love you St. John . No matter how evil I become you still love me. Well I have to make an important phone call. Dad has to go break some one out of a mental institute, yes he does. It's the only way people will believe."

Harrison lumbers off of the couch and pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He pulls out the piece of paper as well and dials the number, a woman picks up.

"Hello?"

"Aw this is Harrison …you want a job?"


	4. Dead Battery

Mackenzie snapped the folders shut and looked down the hallway. Noah was looking in his direction, so Mackenzie turned around to see a man walking towards him. He stood at about 6'4, had a dusty mop of blonde hair about medium length, he cold blue eyes and a thin mouth. Mackenzie hated him already.

"Mackenzie, this is your new partner." Said Noah

"Mr. Greene I presume?" said Mr. Baker

"It's Mackenzie. Nothing else." Said Mackenzie sternly

"Why? Was your Dad Mr. Greene?" questioned Mr. Baker sarcastically

"So what is your name?" said Mackenzie looking up at Baker.

"Its Logan. Logan Baker. Don't forget it." Said Logan

"Yeah totally at the top of my list of things to remember," Mackenzie turned to Noah "Are you serious?"

"Hey! You got a problem you say it to-"Logan stopped abruptly as Mackenzie held up his hand.

"You don't need to be all hateful and arrogant about it, you just seem like the type of person that I will eventually sacrifice for some selfless reason. So…yeah." Mackenzie and walked past Noah as he smiled slightly.

"Watch him," Was all Noah said to Logan as he quickly followed after Mackenzie who turned into a possessions locker room. Logan came in behind him and pointed at a locker.

"All your personal effects are in there. Hurry this up will you?" said Logan as he exited the room. Mackenzie rolled his eyes and walked over to the locker and opened it casually. His heart began to pound as he tore open the plastic bag and rummaged through his old clothes. It was he was wearing when they snagged him in Toronto. After he had taken the ability to fly he panicked and took off. Everything looks so much different from up there that he had flown into another country and not even realized it. Noah and the Haitian had snagged him when he was trying to get a hotel to stay the night before he tried to get home again. What always bothered him about his capture was the fact of how quick they had gotten to him. How did they know he was there? Mackenzie shook it off and threw on his old clothes with a smug thought."At least they cleaned them" He stepped out of the locker room and flexed his old leather jacket which still fit.

"So what's first?" asked Mackenzie looking at Logan leaning up against the wall.

"We're going after the shock freak." Said Logan sauntering off, Mackenzie rolled his eyes and followed behind.

Los Angeles, California: Beverly Hills High

Jackson Davis strolled through the hallway of the school heading

not really paying attention to anything. Today had been a long day and he just wanted to get home. A random student slammed into Jackson knocking his book bag from his shoulder. Jackson swung his bag back onto his shoulder with growl; he could feel his power manifesting. He had to stay calm or he would knock the whole school's power out. He leaned his back against a set of lockers while placing his left hand behind him, he breathed. His left hand glowed blue and sparks began crackling as they made contact with the metal. The lights in the school began flicker and fade, while students stopped in the hallway to watch. Jackson closed his eyes as he eased more of his power into the school trying to relax. Someone slammed him a second time and his eyes flew open in rage only to lose all anger when his landed on his best friend. Anthony Saunders was Jackson's only true friend in the sense that he knew what Jackson could do. Anthony was 17, about 6'2 with long unkempt blond hair. Anthony could always be seen strutting around in very tattered clothing and was 2 years older than Jackson. Anthony was the most relaxed person ever compared to Jackson who always seemed to be on an emotional edge. Tall and gangly, Anthony always had a goofy grin on his face, one which was plastered on his face even now as he looked at Jackson.

"Whoa bro, you trying to send the school into meltdown status or something?" Anthony gave a audible laugh and began to walk away.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief and followed next to him, "So what's new with you?"

Anthony looked like a bobble head as he talked and walked down the hallway, "Same old stuff you know. My car died on the way here." He laughed "I was like fifty minutes late, my 1st period teacher Mrs. Carter was so pissed off."

Jackson smiled and relaxed a bit, while they continued to walk out the front doors of the school. "So how are we getting home if your car is dead?"

"Well I was doodling in Math class and I started thinking" said Anthony, "Maybe you can charge my car battery?"

Jackson scoffed and then he got a serious look on his face. "I'm not exactly a safe conduit for your car but I could try."

Anthony nodded and grinned, "This is going to be so cool."

Jackson laughed, "Not if I blow up your car."

Jackson and Anthony head up to his car which was parked in two spaces, one which was a handicap parking spot. Jackson smirked and pointed at the handicap sign to which Anthony only shrugged. Anthony popped the hood and Jackson turned to look at engine, and placed his hand on the battery. Jackson closed his eyes and concentrated, while Anthony turned the key. Small arcs of electricity left Jackson's hand and the car sprang to life while Anthony gave off a loud whoop. Jackson closed the hood and grinned, "That went better than expected, I wonder what else I can charge?"

Anthony held up a small device in his hand, "My MP3 player?" Jackson laughed and climbed into the car and shut the door as Anthony began to back out of his two parking places. Mackenzie took the binoculars away from his face and turned to Logan.

"So that's him huh?" he asked

"Yeah, we'll nab him when he gets home." Replied Logan munching on some fast food

"Ok, let's go then." Said Mackenzie putting the car in gear and following them out of the school's Parking lot


	5. Breakout

Harrison arrives at the bar at 7:19 even though he told her to meet him exactly at seven; for he knew she would be twenty minutes late. Harrison 's watch begins to beep and he looks at the door and she strolls in.

Her name is Aw, she has short hair ending just below her ears, and she is skinny and wearing a rain coat. She takes off the coat and beneath it is a black t-shirt that says 'what the hell you looking at?'

She spots Harrison and sits down next to him.

"Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?"

Harrison smirks,

"Not too long."

Aw orders both a beer and turns to him.

"So what's the job? Still searching for your light man or whatever?"

Harrison coughs into his beer.

"Keep that quiet; maybe you should say that louder maybe the Company didn't hear you."

Aw raises her hand defensively.

"My bad…so what are we doing?"

Harrison takes a swig of his beer and stares into the glass for a moment.

"I need you to help me break a girl out of a mental hospital, she has a unique ability and I need her assistance."

Aw takes a sip of her beer and stares at the counter. Harrison passes an envelope towards her clearly full of money.

"You will be compensated of course."

Aw stuffs the envelope into her pocket and looks back at Harrison .

"Okay, so how is this going to go down?"

An evil smile begins to form on Harrison 's face.

"So glad you asked, the plan," He takes a swig of his beer "it's ingenious. First…"

We are going to admit you as a patient."

A couple approaches the secretary's desk, she looks up.

"How may I help you?"

"My sister is sick."

Second, we are going to have you bust out, with your enhanced strength this should be like using a warm knife to cut butter."

An orderly approaches the cell where Aw is being kept.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Aw bursts out of the cell as the door goes flying across the hall flinging the orderly into the hall.

"Hell yea!"

Third and lastly we get to cell 129 and help our Miss Ariana from her bondage and then use her power to locate and use light man to pass onto human kind my most precious of gifts."

Aw stares in awe,

"What gift is that?"

Harrison shakes his head.

"Time and a place Aw a time and a place, now that the plan is set what could go wrong?"

**Mental Hospital**

Harrison is sitting around a corner as bullets ricochet off of the wall. Aw stares at him with contempt in her eyes.

"What could go wrong huh? Can't you see the future or are you just winging it?"

Harrison pulls out a gun and points it out around the wall and concentrates. His eyes go milky pale and he seems to relax. Aw leans in closer and waves her hand in front of Harrison 's face. Harrison 's eyes return to green and he fires the gun and a audible death cry is heard. He turns to face Aw and looks at her.

"You did the hand wave didn't you?"

Aw tries to look innocent.

"No idea what you're talking about Harrison , I was concentrating on…"

"Don't lie to me I saw you would."

Aw gives up.

"I can't lie with that kind of information at your finger tips."

Harrison shakes his head and stands and begins walking down the hallway counting off the cell numbers as Aw follows in tow. He points to a table in the hallway.

"Aw throw that table."

She picks it up with ease and then hesitates.

"Where?"

Harrison looks back.

"I want you to throw it down the hallway you idiot!"

As Aw throw the table two orderlies come around the corner and they collide with the table killing them instantly. Harrison smiles and looks back at Aw.

Method to my madness, try to keep up will you?"

Harrison keeps walking down the hallway till he encounters a large size man with a key card around his neck. Harrison aims the gun and shoots him in the head blowing his brains on the wall behind him. He bends down and takes the card, Aw is in shock.

You just shot him and didn't give him a chance to just give it to you."

Harrison rolls his eyes at her naivety.

"I already asked him to give it up nicely, trust me he wasn't going to give it up."

Aw leans over to look at him.

"Damn…he's leaking…"

The pair arrives at cell 129 and Harrison slides the card and the reader asks for a number. Harrison puts his hand near the reader and concentrates. His eyes go milky and he pauses before he returns to his normal state and punches in the code. Once again Aw is in shock.

How the hell did you know the code?"

Harrison opens the door,

"I looked at my future and every possible code I could enter and saw the right one."

As the door swings opens a girl sitting in the middle of the room in a straight jacket looks up. Harrison looks down at her,

You ready for freedom?"


	6. Freedom

Aw glances into the cell. "This anorectic little girl is the key to your plan?"

Harrison continues to stare at the girl with a looming evil in his eyes. "No she is but a tumbler in my lock. Now pick her up we need to carry her out of here and be quick about the police will be here soon."

Aw smiles as she moves towards the girl. "Did you see them in the future?"

Harrison shakes his head. "No, it's just common sense that the police will arrive."

The girl in the strait jacket speaks. "Wait don't I get a say in this?"

Harrison laughs as Aw picks her up and slings the girl over her shoulder. "Sorry beggars can't be choosers. Aw take her to the car and wait for me I need to get the security tapes."

Aw nods and runs off with the girl protesting on her shoulder. Harrison begins to patrol the halls with a quickened pace looking for anyone. A nurse is cowering in the corner and Harrison rushes over to her.

"Oh thank the Gods you're here, where is the security room?"

She begins to cry and shake as she sees the gun in his hand. He puts the gun away.

"Look, where is the security room and I won't shoot you I promise."

She looks up and her lip begins to quiver.

"You…you promise?"

"I swear sweetheart, now where is it?"

She pulls from her pocket a key card and hands it to him and wipes her nose on her sleeve.

"You'll need this to get in, keep going down this hallway and it's the fourth door on your left."

Harrison growls.

"Not good enough, how do I know you're not lying? You're coming with me."

She screams, "You promised you weren't going to kill me!"

Harrison grabs her by the arm.

"I'm not, now let's get going, and break the lead out grandma."

Harrison picks her up by the arm and they half stumble through the hall and Harrison looses patience.

"Listen here you bitch in scrubs, if you don't start walking," he cocks the gun and puts it to her knee "I'll give you a reason to fucking stumble."

She surrenders and stands up straight,

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry it's just up ahead."

Harrison looks her into her eyes.

"For your sake I sure hope so."

The pair make their way down the hall way and sure enough there is the security door wide open and the security man missing. Harrison looks at the nurse.

"I'm not much for speeches so…thanks." Harrison puts the gun to her temple and pulls the trigger. The nurse screams in fright as the gun just clicks. Harrison starts laughing.

"The safety's on."

The nurse passes out. Harrison continues to chuckle and walks into the security room and begins pulling out all the DVDs for the security cameras and proceeds to shoot every recorder. As he finishes his eyes go milky pale and he pauses and seconds later his eyes return to normal and he pockets the gun and the DVDs and walks out. He leans over the nurse and picks up her body and drapes her in his arms and begins to walk down the hallway as the police come around the corner they pulls guns on him and he begins to shout in a distraught manner.

"AH it's just awful we have to get this nurse some help, please don't shoot me, we need to help her she might be hurt."

The cops lower their weapons and yell at him.

"Take her outside and hurry!"

Harrison mouths a tearful 'thank you' and the police begin run down the hallway once more. Harrison walks around the corner with a smirk on his face.

The outside scene is chaotic as the police, the ambulances, firemen and the staff of the hospital have no real idea of what is going on inside. When Harrison brings out the unconscious nurse people proclaim him a hero. He drops the nurse off with an ambulance and disappears from the crowd and heads into a back alley and pulls from his pocket his cell phone and dials a number.

"Aw where are you?"

"I'm at a Wal-Mart with the girl in the trunk…couldn't exactly keep a girl in a strait jacket in open view."

Harrison groans in protest.

"Why didn't you just rip it off of her?"

Aw doesn't respond. Harrison starts to walk down the alley towards the busy streets.

"Look, rectify the situation and meet me at that Italian place at the corner and hurry."

He hangs up and begins to jog.

As Aw pulls up to the Italian place Harrison climbs into the passenger seat and she drives off. Harrison turns around and looks at the girl and smiles, she smiles back. She is wearing normal patient wear; white pants, white shirt and doesn't have any shoes on.

"Hey there, you look like you could use a hot shower, new clothes, a place to stay, a hot meal, and a new identity…so let me put it as bluntly as I can. You help me and I'll give you all of it. Hell you don't even have to help me right at this moment; I'll give you all of that right now and you can help me later."

She seems to like the idea.

"And if I don't help you?"

Harrison shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll kill you, but that would be such a horrible waste."

"Ok I'm in."

Harrison smiles at her.

"Add onto the list of things we need to do and add a haircut, maybe some color, because we want you to be a completely different person. So for starters what's your name?"

"Ariana Lucid Trinity Morhan is my full name."

"Damn…well we're going to call you Ari from now on how's that?"

She nods in complacence.

"Now the second and most important question is; are you really suffering from delusions or is that gift of yours real?"

She closes her eyes.

"I have a power you see, everything I write comes true and I told too many people till finally the wrong person heard. They thought I was too dangerous so they locked me up and took away everything from me…I even tried to carve their deaths into my arms then that's when they forced me into the straight jacket."

An evil grin begins to form on Harrison's face as he reached in the glove box and pulled forth a pen with a pad of paper and handed it to Ari.

"How about a little revenge?"

Ari smiled devilishly as she greedily took the pen and paper and begins scribbling franticly onto the paper seemingly going into a trance. Harrison takes note of the writing, as she seems to write the same sentence over and over again all over the page, no matter if it over laps or even if it is straight. Soon the whole paper is engulfed in ink and the same sentence.

_And it will burn_

Harrison sits back into his seat and looks at Aw.

"Creepy."

Ari snaps out of the trance as the paper is engulfed in a single puff of smoke and vanishes. She beams with pride. She points to the radio.

"Turn it on."

Aw reaches over and clicks it on.

_"As you can see Perry the mental hospital was broken into…"_ Static engulfs for a moment before the lady comes back on. _"Perry if you can hear me…the hospital has just been ripped apart by some sort of explosion and is now engulfed in flames. This is absolutely horrible..."_

Harrison cuts off the radio and looks back at Ari, she grins back.

"Can I eat now?"

Harrison practically jumps out of his seat and screams in victory.

"YES!! Can you freaking believe it?? Ari you can have whatever the hell you want. I'll fly you to damn China to have Chinese if you want."

Aw pats Harrison on the arm.

"Okay spaz calm down."

Ari's grin gets wider.

"How about some McDonalds, that's still good right?"

"Yea that's fine, Aw drive to the McDonalds, and step on it we have a hungry savior in the backseat."

The trio hit the McDonalds, then the mall and lastly the hair salon and then head for home. They pull up into the parking garage and climb out of the car. The street lights are on as the sun has dipped beyond the horizon. They cross the street as Aw follows behind holding at least ten bags in each hand and she nearly trips on the street.

"Why do I have to carry all the stuff? This is bullshit."

Harrison turns around and relieves her of a couple bags,

"Well if you were the genius and I had the strength then I'd be carrying the stuff, but the Gods deemed me worthy to be burdened with genius and you with Atlas like strength so try not to bitch too much since you can hurl semi trucks through the air with little to no thought. So bear with me that I asked you only to carry our golden child's bags not the heavens."

Aw throws up her hands bags and all.

"Damn my bad…switch to decaf before you kill somebody."

Harrison scoffs and buzzes his own apartment and begins to speak.

"We're coming up St. John, stay away from the door."

He unlocks the door and ushers the ladies into the main building. As the climb the stairs Harrison smiles at the receptionist and she shyly smiles back. They proceed up the stairs and to the elevator; Harrison slams the gate and hits the button. They arrive on his floor and Harrison opens the gate and goes over to the metal door and opens it. Just as he was told St. John is standing back from the door waiting for his master to come in. Harrison drops to a knee and the dog bounds over to him tail wagging fiercely. Harrison kisses him on the muzzle.

"I love you too buddy."

He picks up the bags and St. John runs over to go sniff the new visitor. Ari pets the dog and looks at Harrison.

"So where will I be sleeping?"

Harrison nods towards the couch.

"It folds out."

Her eyes gleam with promiscuity.

"Can't I sleep with you? I won't bite."

Harrison laughs goes to the kitchen.

"They kept you awhile in that loony bin didn't they?"

"Obviously not long enough" murmured Aw under her breath

He opens a cabinet and gets a short glass fills it with ice and then pulls out a square amber bottle and pours the liquor into the glass and takes a sip and sighs.

"I am home."

Aw puts the bags down on the couch and starts to leave.

"Alright Harrison I'm out homey. Like beep my cell if you need anything."

Harrison waves and she leaves, he turns back and looks at Ari.

"All right listen there are certain rules you…"

"Are you drinking?"

Harrison looks into his glass,

"Yes I am, and no you can't have any you're under age."

She stamps her foot in frustration.

"I'm old enough, I'm 17. What is it anyways?"

Harrison takes another sip.

"Yea but the legal limit is 21 sorry, it's amaretto by the way. Now pull out the couch and go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow about your part that you owe me."

She reluctantly nods and begins the unfolding process of the couch as Harrison climbs the stairs with St. John nipping at his heels. Harrison turns around on the stares to look down at her and whispers, "It'll all be over soon."


	7. Feather

The morning came as usual sweat, nightmares and waking up before the alarm clock. But something was different about today. For lying on his couch was the key to his plan. Unlike he told Aw, Ari wasn't a tumbler she was the whole lock. He needs her to like him; so far the plan was working.

Harrison preceded with all of his usual morning rituals, shower, get dressed, walk the dog, make breakfast. He started by pulling out to pieces of bread and lathering them up with mayo, then he threw two thick slabs of bacon onto the skillet and let the scent waft through the apartment. Sure enough the zombie that was probably having the best sleep of her life on that couch stirred and a muffled voice is heard.

"Is hat acorn?"

Harrison chuckles.

"Take your face out of the pillow."

She pops her head up; her hair is all over the place.

"I said is that bacon?"

"Why of course it is, go take a shower and get dressed for breakfast."

Ari does what she is told and gathers clothes from her strewn bags on the floor and proceeds into the bathroom. Harrison lays the bacon onto the bread and cracks a couple eggs into the bacon grease and continues to cook as Ari showers. Harrison finishes the eggs and lays them onto the bread and finishes the sandwich and marvels at the glory that is a bacon egg sandwich. As he begins to munch into it and enjoy the grease, he absentmindedly puts two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushes down the plunger and walks back to the stove to work on the second sandwich as Ari walks out of the bathroom looking like a new person. Her long lifeless brown hair is now jet black with streaks of purple, her gray eyes accented by her eyeliner, her figure clearly visible in her tight blue t-shirt and hip hugging jeans. She has a comb in her hand combing out the knots as she approaches Harrison.

"Hey Harrison I was wondering could I have some…"

Harrison raises his arm into the air finger pointing to the sky, as the toaster pops and the toast rise to the surface he twists his wrist and points to the toaster.

"Toast is done."

Ari stares at him a moment with envy and grabs a piece and takes a bite and moves to sit at the island in the kitchen.

"That's something I wanted to talk to you about Harrison. Yesterday through the door I heard Aw ask you how you knew the code and you said you looked into the future and saw every possible outcome. Can you do that?"

Harrison shakes his head and laughs as he throws another slice of bacon onto the skillet.

"No I can't, the number was on the card. Confused? Allow me explain the rules of power for you. Rule number one, never let on to the limits of your powers. Making her think I could do that makes her think I have more power than I do and when you're employing people you want to be seen as though you hold all the power even if you don't."

Ari took another bite of her toast as Harrison turned back to the stove moving the bacon to begin cooking the eggs. She stares at him with interest.

"So what are your limits?"

"I've never really pushed my power too far. I can paint horribly, but none the less paint the future, I see it in my dreams…and I get regular updates from time to time if I concentrate."

Her stare of interest turns to one of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Harrison lifts the spatula and begins to wave it around as he talks.

"I want you to think of the future as a storm a raging storm. I get weather updates on the storm whether it will be a total knockout or just a bit of wind and rain. But of course I can change that. I can take what I see and completely disregard the information but I might die so I try to keep dying to a minimum."

Ari giggles and takes a look around the apartment.

"How do you afford such a great place?"

Harrison shrugs as he pulls a plate forth and lays her bacon and eggs onto it and gives it to her.

"Trade secret, sorry."

She stares hungrily at the food and makes a gesture for a fork at Harrison. He opens the drawer and takes one and hands her it, she begins shoveling the food in.

"So what do you need me for?"

"No Ari it's my turn to ask questions. What are the limitations on your power?"

She sits and thinks as she keeps eating. Harrison tosses the remainder of his breakfast on the floor and St. John is on it in a flash.

"As you saw yesterday I can manipulate things, but I can't create. I made the building burn but I couldn't make a new building."

Harrison listens on.

"Could you find somebody?"

"Sort of…I'd have to know their name and it's not like I can write 'you will show up here' and Boom they'll be there. I've never tried it, so I wouldn't really know."

Harrison walks from the kitchen and goes into his spare room and sounds of him rummaging is heard. He comes back with a pad and pen and hands it to her.

"What else can you do?"

"You testing me Harrison? I might pass..."

Harrison smiles while his thoughts race.

_"I sure hope so or it's back to the damn drawing board."_

Ari takes the pen and pad while taking a look around the room. Something catches her eye and she is about to start writing when she sees Harrison goose necking. She draws the pad close to her chest playfully.

"No peeking."

Harrison scoffs and grabs an egg and begins to toss it up in the air. Ari's hand flashes and she goes into her scribbling trance while her hand is flying across the page. She stops and the page seems to evaporate into nothing. Harrison tosses the egg into the air and it stays there…almost. It slowly comes down into his hand. He catches it and notices how light it is. He tosses it harder into the air and again it comes down slowly back to his hand, Ari smiles.

"Like a feather."


	8. Scorpions

Harrison tosses the egg back into the air marveling at its weightlessness.

"You know…I once knew this guy, he had a gift. We called it accelerated probability, so his nickname of course was Chance. He could see the outcome of things and pick which one he wanted. He would throw a dart and in mid air he saw everywhere the dart would land with the way he threw the dart and pick which one he wanted. Bastard was so good at rock paper scissors. One day he decided to dodge a bullet and failed. I guessing he saw everywhere the bullet would go with the way the gun shot it, but he couldn't get out of the way no matter where he moved. He's still alive though, bullet missed everything, it was literally millimeters away from his heart as it passed through and exited out of his back. With the way he tells it," Harrison tosses the egg at the wall and begins walking beside it as it slowly flies towards the wall and he smiles, "it's like I have super speed. But anyways Chance says as the bullet passed next to his heart it contracted as it normally does when it beats and making the bullet miss. Now what are the odds of that? What a lucky son of a bi…"

A knock on the door takes his attention away from the egg as it hits the wall softly and begins its decent to the ground. Ari glances at Harrison and he shrugs.

"I'm not expecting any visitors."

Harrison walks over to the door and opens it. A fist hits him in the face and knocks him back. The man from two days earlier was back to finish their conversation.

"I told you I'd be back."

He grabs Harrison by the shirt, raises him up, and then hits him again.

"I told you Harrison you can't talk to me like that."

He hits him again as Ari runs over and tries to jump on his back; he grabs her by the arm and smacks her to the ground.

"I'll deal with you in a minute sweet thing; we're going to have so much fun."

The man turns his attention back to Harrison and hits him again. St. John scrambles out of Harrison 's bed bolting down the stairs to protect his master at the sound of the commotion. Ari crawls franticly to her pad and grabs the pen and starts to scribble. Her eyes go completely gray as her trance commences, her hand moving lightning fast across the page. She snaps out of it as the paper tears itself into little pieces and crawls away. The man drops Harrison as he sees something black on his arm and smacks it away; but there is another on his chest, his arm, everywhere. He panics and starts to scream. St John runs over to Harrison and starts licking his face.

"Get them off of me!"

Harrison crawls away from the man and over to Ari. When he reaches her, she clings to him, St. John follow suit keeping his eyes on the screaming man a low growl still audible in his throat. Harrison stares at the man.

"What did you do to him?"

Harrison has never seen such sheer terror before, but he sees it now in the man's eyes as he continues to scream in panic as he starts to claw at his own skin. The man is now on his knees his heart ready to give out from pure fear. Harrison gets up and runs over to him and swings his leg the tip of his boot connecting to the man's temple knocking him unconscious. Ari eyes project evil as she stares at his body.

"I covered him with scorpions."

Harrison turns and looks back at her.

"I don't see any scorpions."

Her gaze doesn't falter from the man but her eyes seem to lighten up and she lets out a giggle.

"He sure did."

Harrison tries to suppress a laugh but it fails as he starts laughing and so does Ari. The pair continues to laugh until Harrison stops abruptly.

"No but seriously we have to do something with this body."

Ari looks back at the man on the floor.

"You can't touch him Harrison."

"And why is that?"

Ari lets loose another giggle.

"He's covered in scorpions."

The pair starts to laugh again as Harrison pulls forth a cell phone and begins to dial as he starts wiping the blood off his face onto his sleeve.

**Bad Time Bar**

**Last night**

Aw is sitting at the bar with a beer in one hand with empty shot glasses strewn before her. She had just gotten done hustling some guys in a couple games of pool and the winnings were going into alcohol. She is wearing her usual attire, a comfortable pair of sneakers, blue jeans and some shirt with a logo of some sort on it, her rain jacket hanging on the back of the stool she was on. Her brown eyes staring into the beer glass wondering what she should have for dinner when a fat finger pokes her in the shoulder, she ignores it. The poke is harder this time and more assertive and she spins around in her stool. There are six men standing behind her looking for a fight…she hoped.

The man in front pokes her in the shoulder.

"You hustled us, we want our money back."

She just stares at them.

"Are you stupid or something? We want our money back or maybe something else."

The man reaches to grab her breast and Aw stands.

"You sure you want to do that?"

The man hesitates but then laughs as his buddies join in.

"Baby I want to do it all."

He reaches quickly and grabs her and she latches her hand to his and begins to squeeze. Very audible cracks are heard as the man's hand starts to turn in to a bloody deformed ball. She stares back at the rest of them as she releases the man.

"Anyone else want a grab?"

Silence is heard as they pick up their leader and saunter off with moans of agony as the leader cradles his hand. Aw grabs her jacket and leaves the fight making her loose her buzz. She throws on her jacket and heads out side into the crisp night air. A slight sprinkle starts to hit her as she makes her way to her car as a bullet ricochets off of the motorcycle beside her. Aw turns around with a look of surprise to see the leader coming at her with a gun in one hand, his other hand cradled against his chest. Aw lets out a scoff.

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

He raises the gun to fire.

"Oh shit!"

She grabs the motorcycle and covers herself with it as he fires and the bullet again ricochets off of it. She leans back a little and tosses it forward at him. Nothing could have prepared him for a bike to slam into him. It hits him full force and smears him onto the ground as it rolls onward with momentum coming to a slow halt in the gravel.

The phone rings.

Aw wakes up in her apartment on her couch with the TV blasting, a beer still in her hand.

"Must have continued this party at home…"

She fumbles for the remote and turns the TV off. The phone rings again and she reaches into her pocket and opens it up.

"Hell…Hello?"

"Aw this is Harrison , I need your help."

Aw cringes back from the receiver.

"Hey man no need to yell."

"Are you hung-over?"

"Yea, just a little bit."

She hears Harrison sigh over the phone.

"Hey listen I got an unconscious body on my floor and I need it removed."

Aw's eyes perk open.

"Is it Ari? What happened?"

"Calm down I'll explain everything once you get here."

Aw is already throwing on her jacket and heading out the door.

"I'll be there in fifteen." She says knowing she'll be there in ten.

Harrison hangs up the phone and looks over at Ari. She is holding the pen and paper close to her chest, St John lying in her lap.

"You okay?"

Ari looks up at him.

"I'm fine actually and that's what worries me. I don't feel a pinch of guilt for what I've done."

Harrison thinks it best to distract her from what just happened.

"Hey want to see my painting of you?"

She stands up quickly making St John wander over the man to do some sniffing.

"You painted me?"

"Yea come on into my room I'll show you."

They walk into his spare room and there among the other painting is a painting of a white room with a vanilla figure in the middle her brown hair covering her face, her arms strapped tight in a jacket.

"Wow that's me?"

"You mean that blob in the middle with brown everywhere? Yea that's you."

She looks around and spots his corkboard.

"What do we have here?"

She reaches up and pulls her sheet off.

"This is my profile…it's a little old though about two years to be exact. On my 16th birthday Dr. Harper was killed in a car accident and I was assigned Dr. Johnson."

"So how long did they keep you in there for?"

A solemn look crosses her face.

"Five years, since I was twelve."

"Quite a while huh?"

She nods.

"What's all of these men's names with all the string attaching them?"

"I'm tracking someone."

"For what?"

"To end the world."

-I know the story has been focusing on Harrison but I promise the next chapter will pick up with Mackenzie and Jackson. Thanks for all of the good reviews and I hope you continue to read.


	9. Escape

**Sorry this has taken so long but my job is very demanding. I know nothing ruins a good story like not posting new chapters so I'm sorry and I hope everyone still out there reads.**

Ari gives a look of distress before punching Harrison in the arm and gives a curt laugh.

"So you're tracking someone huh? Someone to help you, like me?"

Harrison nods and gives a small smile.

"He's going to be a big help."

She eyes him suspiciously before moving towards to the door and looking back into the living room where the unconscious body still lay.

"You called someone to help with this right?"

Harrison nods and walks up behind her. As he breathes it reaches the back of her neck and she gives a shiver. She spins around lays her hands on his chest.

"So what can we do to kill time?"

Harrison lets out a scoff and moves past her.

" St. John , get away from him. And to you Ari what we are going to do to kill time is pick this guy up and move him towards the door."

Ari stamps her foot in frustration.

"You're no fun!"

Harrison puts his head in his hands and lets out a sigh.

"It's a child in a teenager's body."

Ari starts to cry.

"I thought you liked me…"

Her sobs echo through the apartment. A buzz on the intercom makes him twist his head towards the door.

"Look just return the girl and we'll leave you alone. We just want to talk."

Harrison runs over to the stairs taking them two at a time reaching the top in a matter of seconds and going to his dresser drawer opening it and drawing his pistol and holster.

"This is so not happening to me right now."

Harrison hops down the stairs cocking the gun and attaching the holster to his waistband. Ari is still on the floor but now she is holding her pen and paper, still crying just as hard. Harrison groans in frustration. He runs over the door and slides the locks shut. Ari begins to sob louder trying to get his attention. Harrison spins around to her.

"Shut the hell up. This is not the time for your games. Those men are here to take you back. Do you want that?"

Ari immediately stops crying.

"How did you know I was faking it?"

Harrison just points a finger at her.

"Get your shoes on now, the running ones."

His cell phone rings and he answers, it's Aw.

"There are black SUVs everywhere; I'm down a block and..."

The phone fills with static and Harrison shoves it back in his pocket with a curse. Harrison rushes over to the window and opens it looking down the fire escape and spots two men.

"Ari are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

She pops off of the couch with pen & pad in a one strap backpack on her back. Harrison points the gun out the window and fires. The two men duck for cover as Harrison and Ari climb out the window and begin their descent down the fire escape. Harrison fires another round and the men stay hidden as their feet hit the ground in a run. Shouts fill the air as the pair runs through the back alley into the busy street behind the apartments. An SUV pulls up next to them and the door flies open as a man tries to get out. Harrison doesn't hesitate to fire.

Ari screams as the man fall at her feet. Harrison grabs her hand and begins to run down the street as more men and SUVs pull up. Men in black suits swarm around them as Ari clings to Harrison 's back as he keeps his pistol forward. The draw weapons as well.

"Drop your weapon!"

"Drop the gun!"

Harrison swings the gun around.

"Get back!"

As more men appear defeat appears on Harrison 's face as he relinquishes his pistol and men tear Ari from him. As they drag her off she screams back to him.

" HARRISON !!"

Harrison wrestles a man off of himself and sees Ari.

"They can't hide you from me! I'll get you back!"

A man raises a baton and it slams onto Harrison 's forehead rendering him unconscious.

His vision starts to clear as a voice drifts into his ears.

"Car 13 is in transit, over."

"We copy you, over."

Harrison looks over at the driver, just another man in a suit. Harrison takes a deep breath and concentrates as his eyes goes milky white. The driver looks over in disgust as Harrison 's eyes return to normal.

"You people make me sick. You don't deserve such gifts."

Harrison looks over at the driver.

"You still have a chance to get out of this alive. Just pull over and let me out."

The driver laughs and continues to stare ahead.

"So how many abilities have you stolen huh? How many people have you killed?"

Harrison closes his eyes and braces for impact.

"You should really wear your seat belt."

The driver glances down from the road to clip his seat belt as he runs a red light. A mini van slams into the driver's side door and the SUV rolls onto its side. As the mini van stops the SUV does the same after sliding some odd feet. The ringing in Harrison 's ear is almost unbearable as he drags himself out of the SUV where the windshield used to be. The world is moving in slow motion as he starts to run.

Ari sees the other SUV get t-boned by the mini van as her car continues on without stopping. She sees a figure in a white t-shirt run from the crash and her heart skips a beat.

" Harrison ."

Harrison continues to sprint down the street and turns into a parking garage and hides down behind a car to catch his breath. The throbbing in his head dims a little as he continues to slow his breathing. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys. He drops them in frustration.

_Why do I have so many keys?_

After a moment of searching he finds the hand cuff key and unlocks the cuffs. Another deep breath as he massages his wrists. He says a silent thank you to his brother as he recalls some of his advice. Like buying a cuff key and keeping it with you at all times.

"He said it would be like this."

Harrison couldn't imagine running like this all the time. But what he imagined was now his reality. He grabs the handcuffs and throws them into his pocket. He casts a glance around begins walking towards another safe house he has in the city.

Angela Petrelli walks down a row of cells until she comes to the last one where a girl is wrapped in a strait jacket and hugging the corner of the room. She waves a card in front of the reader and the door slides open. She walks in and stares at the girl.

"Now tell me, why of all the people in the hospital did he break you out?"

Aw walks in behind her.

"I can tell you why."


	10. Flight

**Here's the next portion of the story**

Anthony turns on some heavy metal and the two start head banging in the car unaware of the car tailing them. Anthony looks over to Jackson.

"So what you want to do when we get to my house?"

Jackson lets out a yawn.

"Well I got this house party we could shoot to and crash."

Anthony turns up the music.

"Sounds good."

-------------------------------------------

Mackenzie glances over towards Logan in the passenger seat.

"You should really wear your seat belt."

Logan glances down and buckles his seat belt.

"Listen super freak I don't need you telling me what to do alright? This isn't my first rodeo, you want watch me pee to make sure I don't giggle it more than twice?"

Mackenzie shakes his head in a laugh.

"Not your first rodeo huh? Well Yee haw asshole."

Mackenzie throws his hand back and Logan is pinned to the seat. He slams his foot against the gas as the car starts picking up speed passing Jackson.

------------------------------

Jackson looks out the window and sees them speed past.

"Crazy bastards."

-------------------------------------

Mackenzie lets out a yell as they speed pass. Logan tries to move but to no avail.

"What are you doing super freak?!"

Mackenzie shakes his head.

"I really don't like that word."

The car is now up to 110. Mackenzie is swerving through traffic like a madman.

"Look Greene you don't want to do this."

"With your seatbelt on Logan you should have a better chance of survival when I slam this car into a light pole."

"I will hunt you down you animal. You are not going to be safe anywhere."

Mackenzie gives a sarcastic nod of acknowledgement and takes off his seat belt. He takes the vanilla folder from the dash and pulls out a sheet and stuffs it into his pocket. The world outside the window is nothing but a blur.

"Look Logan a four lane intersection. This is my stop."

Mackenzie opens the car down and shoots out like a rocket into the air. The hold on Logan is released as he grabs the wheel turning as the car spins on a 90 degree angle and starts to roll into traffic.

Mackenzie looks back for a moment before shooting off into the air.

"Shawn Kiely here I come."

-------------------------------------------

Shawn Kiely wakes up with a jolt. He is a small paranoid little man. The kind you see in movies where he is shy and easily startled but behind that demeanor is something dark and vicious. He has a small spot starting to form on his head with beady little eyes constantly scanning the room. He crawls out of bed in his work clothes for the night before. His bank robbing blacks, he really doesn't need them but it makes him feel more like a bank robber from the movies.

He walks over to his closet walks in and kneels down and crawls through a space in the back. Inside is all the money he had ever stolen and it is impressive.

"This is my passion…I love you Benjamin."

_We love you Shawn_

Is their reply in his head, Shawn is an unstable man with an addiction to stealing money. The ability to render himself invisible only exasperated this issue. He reaches out and grabs a couple bills and takes a sniff. The smell is exhilarating and he closes his eyes to take another sniff. He lays the bills down and climbs back into the closet and back into the living room. He walks over to the dresser drawer and pulls out his everyday wear

A knock on the door startles him. He is invisible before he even takes another breath. He sneaks back to the front door and looks through the peep hole. There is a man standing at his front door, he wearing a red shirt and a black leather jacket. He has glasses on and is raising his foot…

Mackenzie kicks in the door as Shawn reels back as the door flies off the hinges. Shawn tries to get retain his invisibility but fails. Mackenzie moves towards him and Shawn tries to crawl away but Mackenzie grabs him by his shirt and jerks him up.

"Shawn Kiely?"

Shawn claws at Mackenzie's face and he drops him onto the ground. Shawn disappears and slams into Mackenzie running out the door. Mackenzie quickly recovers and runs down the hall after him. As the pair runs down the stairs Mackenzie soon loses track of the footsteps in front of him. He has no idea where he is or if he is even going down the stairs.

"Dammit."

Mackenzie hops over the railing of the stairs and flies back to the top floor and gets back to Shawn's apartment. As he walks through the apartment an idea begins to form in his head. He searches the apartment and almost immediately notices the money hole in the closet and crawls through. The idea is formed and molded. Mackenzie grabs a bag of money and crawls back into the living room and jumps out a window.

**2 hours later**

Shawn cautions himself upon entering his apartment like a bull and to remember to sneak in to check on his precious money. Two hours seemed like an eternity to him as he crawls into his apartment invisible to the naked eye and crawls into his money hole and notices cash spilled everywhere and a new bag of money sitting on the ground. Shawn rushes over to it and opens it. There is a soft hum and then purple paint explodes onto him and he screams as it coats him and some gets into his eyes. He blindly crawls back into the living and wipes his eyes clear only to see Mackenzie's fist hit him in the face. Shawn flies back into the wall and goes invisible and tries to run but the paint gives him away.

"Where you going Shawn? I got you now."

Mackenzie runs out of the apartment after and reaches him as he gets to the top of the stairs and kicks Shawn. He flies down to the bottom and hits in a crumpled heap. He gets up with a growl and charges up the stairs at Mackenzie. They slam into each other and fall onto the ground wrestling as each tries to gain the upper hand. Mackenzie rears back a punch and slams it into Shawn's nose. Blood spurts out as he rolls off of Mackenzie, He rises and tackles Mackenzie again as he tries to get up.

They slam through a neighbor's door and back into the floor. Mackenzie rolls Shawn off and climbs to the window as he is tackled again from behind through the window. Mackenzie's power takes hold as they go airborne shooting through the sky. Mackenzie takes control and shoots them through a construction site landing on the 3rd floor of an unfinished building. The pair separate into crumpled heaps as each body is handling the recoil of hitting the ground.

Mackenzie lets out a cough and rolls over as a pipe lands right where he was just laying. Mackenzie gets up quickly and dodges another swing as he ducks throws himself into Shawn as they fall off the ledge of the third floor, inches before he slams into the ground Mackenzie starts floating above the ground. Shawn's body hits with maximum speed and a sickening crunch is heard. He groans in agony.

Mackenzie drops to the ground, leans over Shawn and places a hand on his arm.

"It didn't have to be this way. But damn did you put up a good fight. But you got cocky and now your arrogance has cost you. Good luck with the afterlife dickhead."

Shawn lets out a gurgle and begins to struggle slightly as a white silhouette formed over his body. The silhouette transferred itself over to Mackenzie then faded. Mackenzie rises up and begins to wipe the dust off of his jacket.

-----------------------------------------

Harrison stares at the painting sitting in his living room he had painted not five minutes ago, a man standing over another in a construction yard. The man standing looks just like him.

"Mackenzie?"


	11. Parallel

Mackenzie wobbles after standing back up and hits the ground again. He groans as he lays looking at the sky.

"This is so messed up. What do you think Shawn?"

Mackenzie swings his arm and smacks Shawn's body.

He laughs and stands back up. He slaps himself and shakes his body.

"Come on walk it off."

He looks up at the sky and shoots off.

-----------------------------------------------------

Logan crawls away from the wreckage cradling his left arm. He screams in pain as a piece of wreckage cuts his already mangled arm. He rises and leans on the totaled car and looks around. At least three cars totaled when his car flipped into traffic. He lets a cough out and blood spatters onto his hand.

"Super freak bastard...one of us one of them...what a load of crock..."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He stares at it impressed it survived and dials a number.

__

"Hello?"

"He got away."

__

"We knew this would happen, just find him. He'll lead you right to him."

The other line hangs up.

"No problem just find him. The bastard can fly how and I supposed to find superman?"

The world seems to white out as an EMT rushes to Logan's side.

__

"He has a massive head wound, sir lie down for me...sir? He's going into shock!"

Logan faints.

------------------------------------------------------------

Angela turns to Aw.

"I'm glad someone is proving their worth."

Her phone begins to ring and Angela picks up.

"Hello?"

__

"He got away."

"We knew this would happen, just find him. He'll lead you right to him."

She hangs up.

"Come on Aw, we have things to discuss in my office."

Aw gives a smug wave to Ari and the door closes.

Ari spits at the door, see give a look around the room and begins to concentrate on her finger and starts to rub her nail against the jacket material.

More than four hours later a single word is scraped into the jacket material.

__

Glass

Ari stands up and slams her back against the cell wall and the jacket shatters. She grabs a piece of the glass jacket and begins to carve words into the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harrison wakes up on the on the couch with a throbbing headache. He stumbles towards the bathroom and stares at the side of his head which is a sickly green.

"When did I hit my head?"

He reaches up and touches his head and winces. He walks back into the living room and spots the painting sitting on the floor.

"Did I paint these?"

He winces again as he tries to remember and draws nothing but a vague memory of being in a car and a crash.

"Why can't I remember anything?"

Harrison walks to the fridge and pulls out a beer and sticks it on his head. He lets out a breath and stays this way for a moment before he opens it and downs it. He gives a look around the apartment and sighs. He sees his keys on the counter and grabs them and heads out the door. As he locks the door and makes his way towards the elevator a girl calls out for him to hold it as she jogged towards him.

He hits the down button and she stands next to him.

"Harrison right? I hadn't seen you for awhile. Everything okay? What happened to your head?"

Harrison shakes his head. "I don't know.I think I might have been involved in a hit and run. I can't remember anything."

"Oh my God. Where are you going now?"

"I'm heading to the hospital. See if I can get some medication for my head and you know some answers about my memory."

The elevator dings open and they both step inside. The girl looks at him.

"Want to share a cab I'm going to hospital myself. Allergy shot."

"Sure."

The doors ding closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan awakes in a hospital bed with doctors staring at him writing on charts.

"He's awake!"

Logan groans.

"No need to yell Doc. How...how...how bad is it."

Logan's head is throbbing. He can feel every pulse beat. His words take time to piece together.

"Well Mr. Baker your left arm was dislocated, you have some serious lacerations to your upper abdomen and a serious concussion."

"When can I leave? I have work to do."

The Doctor smiles.

"I know your type, married to the job and everything. Listen with your head being the way it is. You'll be here mandatory three more days and then you can leave but I wouldn't recommend it."

Logan shakes his head in disappointment.

"Alright Doc. Can I be alone for a moment?"

The Doctor nods and leaves the room.

Logan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and opens them again.

He screams.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie spins in the air as he flies.

__

I wonder how my brother is doing. Since Canada and the company I haven't even called or anything. After I take care of Jackson I'll give him a call.

Mackenzie drops low and lands onto a driveway and stares at Anthony's car.

"Here goes nothing."

Mackenzie starts walking to the house and disappears from view. He reaches the front door and opens it. As he walks through he closes it quietly. Jackson walks out from the kitchen and goes back further into the house, Mackenzie follows.

Jackson walks to the stairs and shouts up them.

"Hey Anthony what you want to drink?"

"Give me a coke or something."

"OK."

Jackson's sister walks down the halfway down the stairs.

"Hey Jackson I'm going to take a shower if my phone rings answer it. It's on the couch in the living room."

Mackenzie thinks to himself and smirks.

__

Tempting, now I know why invisibility is a curse. It would be so easy to be evil.

Jackson nod and leaves towards the living room. Anthony bounds down the stairs and slams into Jackson causing the house lights to flicker.

"Dude you have to stop doing that. I always go hot when you slam me."

"Whatever listen that party is at six you still up for it?"

Jackson punches Antony in the arm. "I told you about the party, so of course I'm up for it. We have to dress pretty nice for this if we want to blend in okay? I'm talking your A-game here understand? Tuxedos and all that."

"Where is this party?"

"I have the address written down on a piece paper on my desk in my room."

Jackson and Anthony head back upstairs and and walk into his room.

"Hey you leave the window open?"

"I don't remember opening it."

Flying through the air Mackenzie stares at the address in his hand.

"Let's go crash a party."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan's vision was completely black except for all the people in the hospital are projecting white auras, all except one which just appeared with a blue aura.

Logan climbs out of bed and starts to stumble to his door and opens it. All of the people in the hospital are white except that one. He had to get to him and talk to him, find out what this is. He stumbles through the hallways struggling to get past nurses and other patients. He trips and falls and as he hits the ground his vision clicks. The pain is terrible but he can see again. His left eyesight is normal but his right is still tracking auras. He climbs to his feet and looks around. He starts to panic as he can't spot the blue anymore. He turns his head to the left as his right eye sweeps the area the blue appears again. He starts down the hallway once more.

He spins around a corner and there he is at the front desk. He runs towards him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrison walks into the hospital with the girl at his side. Harrison turns to her,

"What's your name again? You're the only person I know."

She smiles. "Tabatha."

"Alright."

She leaves into a different hallway, He walks up to the front desk and is tackled from the side by a man in a hospital gown.

The man stares at Harrison and screams,

"WHY ARE YOU DIFFERENT?!"

Harrison turns his head and looks the man in the eyes. The left one is a cold blue but the right is a weird yellow, it seems to swirl as Harrison stares into it.

"WHY?"

Doctors rush Logan and inject him with a sedative. Logan wrestles with the doctors till the injection knocks him out, Harrison crawls backwards away from his now unconscious body.

Harrison runs his hand through his hair. "What the hell.."

Tabatha comes around the corner and stands in shock at the scene. She rushes to Harrison's side.

"Are you okay?"

Harrison stands and the world switches to a mansion

__

The darkness covers the room Harrison can't see anything

Harrison sees a man standing over another electrocuting him to death

His hands raise and the power arks before him

The hospital returns and Harrison looks around and stares at Tabatha, "You see that?!"

She shakes her head, "Just awful that the hospital can't keep control of patients."

Harrison closes his eyes and tries to remember.

"No no I saw a mansion and there was darkness and this man was killing..." He looks at Tabatha and she is just looking at him with disbelief and confusion.

"Never mind...I leaving I'll just take a couple of Advil and come back tomorrow."

Tabatha grabs Harrison by the hand and takes him outside.

"Listen you've been through a lot. I got this party I have to but I don't have a date, you want to go? It'll be fun and you look like you need a fun night."

Harrison looks up at the sky and sighs.

"Sure I could use a drink and all that."

Tabatha smiles.

"Perfect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opens after the right combination of words is carved into the wall and Ari peeks out. The hallway is empty. Ari carries a piece of jacket glass to use as a weapon and begins creeping down the hallway. She goes through the entire facility with out seeing anyone. He last message she carved besides the one to get the door to open was

__

look the other way

She begins to wonder what effects it has had and if the emptiness is her doing. As she proceeds down the empty hallways she has the urge to look behind her but every time she thinks about it her mind screams in protest not to and she listens. As she makes her way out the front door she spins around and pokes her head back in. The hallways are jammed with people going about their business. She shudders and starts walking away from the building.

__

I'll remember that one

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw stares at Angela.

"So what do you think?"

Angela stares ahead and thinks.

"About what?"

Aw sighs in protest.

"About the Harrison's plan...look I just want to go home...can I go now?"

Angela waves her hand and Aw is out the door in moments. Angela looks down at the invitation to the party in the hills. She could use a night out. Nothing but influential people making token appearances to spend money on some charity no one cares about. She stands and grabs her keys and leaves to go home to get ready.


	12. Duel

**Sorry for the late updates but I will do my best to keep it coming I know my absence has been long...sorry here is the next portion enjoy**

Mackenzie walks into the dinner party with his custom suit causeing heads to turn. His only goal is to get Jackson's power no matter the cost. He shakes hands and plays the mind games. Everyone at this party has something to gain or give. He's only interested in taking.

He moves through the crowd making his way to the back bar and orders a drink. The bartender smiles and goes about getting it ready as Angela walks up and stands next to Mackenzie.

Angela orders a drink as well and gives Mackenzie a stern look.

"You gave a us quite a scare. First with the hospitalization of Baker and then we had to clean up your mess with Keily's body at the construction yard. What do you think you are doing?"

Mackenzie smiles and sips his drink.

"My job. You're getting results aren't you? Baker needed a reality check and I'm glad he survived. Maybe this way he can learn from his mistakes."

Angela turns to him.

"Mackenzie, you need to realize you make a mess of things and you'll be in a hole so deep..."

Mackenzie scoffs.

"Dont' give me that hole crap. I'm out and it's staying that way."

"You'll do as I say or you'll get back into your hole to rot. That's a promise."

Mackenzie downs his drink and straightens his jacket.

"If you'll excuse me me Angela, I just saw someone who I need to talk to."

With that Mackenzie makes his way through the crowd to a man with his back turned and grips his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand grabs Harrison's shoulder and he turns around. He expressions changes from one of question to shock.

"Mackenzie....I remember you."

Mackenzie shakes his head.

"I'm your twin how could you forget? What happened to your head and what are you doing here?"

Harrison smiles.

"I don't remember what happened with my head...but I was invited here by my neighbor on a date. Yea how you like them apples?"

Mackenzie grabs Harrison's shoulder and pushes him forward.

"Walk."

The two move into a separate room where no one could hear their sensitive conversation.

"Harrison the Company is after you. The boss of the place is here right now, if she sees you here she'll have you in a hole in an instant."

"Dude what are you talking about? Company? How many drinks have you had? I haven't see you in forever and by chance I meet you here and you jump me about some paranoia? Get out of my face. Enjoy the party."

Harrison pushes past him and makes his way for the door. Mackenzie gives a hushed yell.

"Get back here, you can't just walk away. She's in there. My marks are in there too. Didn't see any of this in your visions?!"

Harrison stops with his hand on the door.

"How did you know about the visions. I had one earlier."

"Great, what did you see?"

"I saw a darkness, it was unnatural I'm sure of it. I saw a man standing over another and he was shocking the one on the ground and then I saw hands with electricity shooting between them."

"Jackson...."

Harrison walks back over to Mackenzie.

"Who's Jackson?"

Mackenzie lets out a sigh.

"He's extremely powerful for a kid, he controls electricity like a maniac. It's tuned to his emotions so if he gets angry he could level this house by accident. His friend Anthony has a power but I'm not sure what it is. I think he does, he's too close to Jackson not to know his secret and there's something dark about that Anthony I don't like."

Harrison just stares ahead and then starts to pace.

"So what do we do? Do you know what they look like?"

"Yea follow me."

They walk to the door and walk through blending in through the crowd and sit back at the bar.

Mackenzie turns to his brother.

"Alright they are inseparable so look for two kids together. One is tall and gangly with long blonde hair and the other is stockier I guess with brown hair. Look for a guy who looks like he belongs. This is his crowd you know."

Harrison nods and points into the crowd.

"There's Waldo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson felt amazing. This is his crowd, the privileged children. He had power in the "in" crowd and he has power that would be the envy of all if he could show them. He glances over at Anthony who was hitting on this blonde. He wanted to tell him he saw her come in with this guy who had this bruise on his head but no need to break his stride. She seems to really like him. Lucky him.

He keeps moving through the crowd when he spots the guy with the bruise at the bar. He looked good for having a green forehead. His bear was trimmed and his hair swept back. Sitting next to him was obviously his brother no doubt, their looks too similar to deny. The bruiser points directly at Jackson and the brother turns his head gives a hungry look at Jackson. The lights flicker.

Jackson moves over towards Anthony and taps him.

"Look something is going to go down I can feel it. Keep your eye on me."

Anthony turns a palm upward and what looks a black living smoke pours from his hand.

Jackson covers Anthony's hand with his.

"Stop, he might of saw."

"Who?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie gives an evil grin.

"Jackpot."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabatha walks into the bathroom after she was dismissed by Anthony's friend and pulls out her purse. Angela follows her in.

"What do you have for me?"

Tabatha pulls out a folded piece of paper from her purse and unfolds it on the counter.

"We have at least four powers here. Your agent Mackenzie, Harrison who I'm following and the mark Jackson. I assume that's who Mackenzie is after. But I found a new one, Jackson's friend Anthony has a power as well but I have no idea what though."

Angela give a curt smile,

"Good work. I'm leaving now, deal with this and I want a report immediately after this is over."

Angela leaves the bathroom. Tabatha pulls a gun from her bag and cocks it.

"Let's get this over with."

Tabatha walks into the ballroom and fires the gun into the air. People scream and start running out of the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie smacks Harrison and they get up and run towards Jackson and Anthony.

"Don't let them leave, I want Jackson!"

Harrison runs at Anthony and he sees him coming and the living smoke starts to pour out from his hands and Harrison tackles him through the door behind him the pair tumble into the room as it is plunged into darkness.

Harrison stands and looks around and a strong feeling of deja vu hits him.

__

The darkness covers the room Harrison can't see anything

Harrison has no time to think about it when a fist connects with his stomach. He doubles over in pain. Anthony laughs.

"You have nothing on this. You can't fight me, THIS IS MY WORLD!"

Another wave of pain hits Harrison as his back is assaulted. Harrison takes a swing behind him and a laugh. A fist connects to Harrison's temple, he is startled for a moment for it is not pain that swamps him but nausea and his eyes go milky white as words begin assaulting his mind.

__

Let'splayofgameplayoffgameyouwantlotwhileyouarebuyingmoregamewhilenooutlineanyorallofyourstomachleftsideheadmailareonthegownandthemanwhoare

His eyes return to normal and Harrison lets out a ragged.

"What?"

Another punch hits him in the stomach then another to his left side. As he tries to recover another hits him in the head again another wave of nausea takes over.

__

Startswereninewereuponeandagirlataclientandimbankwateroutofthehuborabookonthe beatitatalllegsbackchairabitaboveandbelowthatareknownuponarmor

The nausea subsides and Harrison's legs are swept out from under him and he falls onto his back and the wind is knocked out of him. He hears a chair being picked up and he rolls out of the way. The chair lands exactly where he had been laying. Harrison give out a shout.

"What do all these words in my head mean!?"

Harrison hears Mackenzie strained shout.

"It's....the...well some....space the words....find the relevant!"

Harrison shouts back.

"What?!"

There is a large crash and Mackenzie shouts again.

"You're really good at it just concentrate!"

Another crash and what sounds like an explosion and the room shakes a bit. Anthony give a laugh.

"Sounds like my boy Jackson is giving your brother an ass kicking, you're about to get the same. You can't see or hear me coming. Unless you can see the future, you are done."

Anthony's fist collides again with Harrison's head, more nausea and words come in to play.

__

OnlyBoehmaroomyoumightbeifInosekneefacegowhenofyouallthinkinthatrowthemallandI wouldbeyardgainTheoldroomforGonzaloBaumShultz

Harrison's mind starts to race and he reads the sentence to himself.

"_Only Boeh maroom you might be if I nose knee face go when of you all think in that row them all and I would be yard gain The old room for Gonzalo Baum Shultz. Come on what's relevant to fighting?"_

Harrison shouts,

"Got it!"

Harrison's hands shoot up to protect his nose and sure enough a fist collides with his hands. Harrison's leg shoots out and connects with Anthony's knee and he drops to one. Anthony looks up. Harrison swings low and his fist connects with Anthony's face knocking him back. Anthony gets up and shoots back across the room and starts back again with his assualt.

"You got a lucky shot there! I'll give you that one. It's time to end this."

Anthony shoots towards Harrison. A wave of nausea over takes him again.

__

ButwhetheralotrationlikealotoftoplevelofallbutanewcroplefthooktheballotwillendupanoldofbehindcrossroughenoughaloneatopathrowchairthoughIgotmymoneybutatthetopblackalongall

Again he reads the sentence to himself.

__

"But whether alot ration like alot of top level of all but a new crop left hook the ballot will end up an old of behind kick rough enough alone a top a throw chair though I got my money but at the top black a long hall."

Harrison moves deftly and dodges Anthony's left hook. Anthony disappears to only reappear behind him and Harrison side steps the kick and stumbles into the chair in the floor. Anthony shoots past Harrison stands in front of the window.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME!! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS??

Harrison grips the chairs head rest.

"Because I can see the future."

Harrison tightens his grip on the chair and tosses it forward. It collides with Anthony knocking him in the chest and out the window. Like when a airplane looses cabin pressure and the oxygen gets sucked out the same thing happened with Anthony's smoke. As soon as he was out the window the smoke seemed attached to him and it flies out the window after him clearing the room. Harrison turns and runs into the ballroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie watches as Harrison slams into Anthony knocking them into another room. Even though the doors are open an impenetrable cloud of what looks like black smoke fills that room and seems to just stay in that room.

Tabatha levels her gun at Jackson and Mackenzie.

"Don't neither of you move."

Mackenzie lifts his hands taking over Tabatha and makes his right hand into a gun and points it at Jackson and Tabatha points the gun at Jackson. Jackson gives Mackenzie a look of question.

"You wouldn't."

Mackenzie gives a smirk and drops his thumb on his gun hand like a hammer and Tabatha starts firing. Jackson lets out a scream of terror and lightning bolts strike out from his fingertips. The electricity is attracted to the metal in the bullets causing them to explode before impact with Jackson. The gun runs out of bullets and Mackenzie twists his hand and makes Tabatha smack her head against the wall and she collapses. Jackson opens his eyes and looks at Mackenzie.

"My turn."

Mackenzie goes stealth and disappears from view. Jackson lets loose a curse and lets a bolt lightning go at the spot Mackenzie was last seen.

"That's a neat trick but there are only so many places you can hide."

A punch collides with Jackson's face and he drops to the ground, his elbow hits the ground first and a bolt of lightning shoots out of his hand knocking a hole in the wall. He climbs to his feet and a shout is heard from the other room.

It's Harrison.

"What do all these words in my head mean!?"

Mackenzie shouts back unknowingly dropping his invisibility. Jackson starts letting bolts fly. Mackenzie dodges the best he can trying to help Harrison hear his message.

"It's....the...future well some of it is....space the words....find the relevant parts!"

But through all the blasting Mackenzie doubts he heard everything. A bolt hits him straight in the chest smacking him into the liquor shelf showering him with glass and booze.

Harrison shouts back.

"What?!"

Mackenzie shouts again.

"You're really good at it just concentrate!"

Jackson laughs and holds a beam of lightning overheating the liquors making them explode. Mackenzie resumes stealth and shoots out from behind the bar with Jackson being none the wiser. Tabatha starts to get up from her collision with the wall. She goes rigid and starts to stumble towards Jackson. She cannot talk but Mackenzie mimics her voice poorly calling to Jackson.

"Oh Jackson you're so handsome...come here let me give you a big slobbery kiss..."

Jackson takes a step back and lowers his hands.

"Stop it."

She continues to stumble until she is on him and drags him to the ground where she starts slapping him.

"Jackson you've been a naughty boy...."

Jackson presses his hand to her chest.

"Get back."

He lets loose a beam of electricity and blasts her across the room, he stares in shock as her charred corpse hits the ground.

"I didn't mean to...to...WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Jackson blasts from his body a dome of electricity knocking Mackenzie from the chandelier his body hitting the ground hard his stealth gone.

"Hello there."

Jackson stands over Mackenzie and blasts him with continuous but weak lightning.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

Harrison runs into the ballroom and see's Jackson standing over Mackenzie.

__

Harrison sees a man standing over another electrocuting him to death

Harrison runs over to Jackson and hooks his arms around his.

"You're going to kill him!"

Jackson's lightning stops and a white silhouette starts to form as he starts to scream. The white silhouette transfers to Harrison and the hairs on his head and arms start to stand up. The world moves in slow motion as Jackson explodes knocking Harrison back and into the air as a lightning bolt from the sky breaks the skyline and strikes Jackson. Harrison slides down the wall as Jackson collapses. Black smoke fills the room for a moment then gets sucked out and disapears into the night. Jackson's body is gone.


	13. Recovery

**Sorry it's short...**

Mackenzie lets loose a string of coughs and rolls onto his stomach. He slowly begins to crawl towards Harrison reaching him to see streams of smoke coming from his clothes. Mackenzie give him a pat.

"Hey you okay?"

Another cough from Mackenzie but no response from Harrison. Mackenzie starts smacking him more urgently.

"Come on get up. Don't you die on me, I just now got to see you again."

Nothing from Harrison. Mackenzie backs away from him.

"Bro? You can't be...."

Harrison breathes.

"Hell yea I knew you wouldn't die. How you feel?"

Harrison rolls over and coughs blood.

"Like someone stuck me in a microwave and left it on all night."

Harrison tries to get up and places his hand on the wall for support and all the lights in the house explode. Mackenzie jumps back and covers himself as glass falls from everywhere.

"What did you do Harrison?"

Harrison lays onto his back and lifts his hands so he can see them.

__

His hands raise and the power arks before him

An bolt of red electricity arcs from hand to hand for a moment before Harrison puts his hands down.

"I don't know, but that hurt what Jackson did."

Mackenzie sits up.

"Well since his powers are attuned to his emotions and his stress level was maxed and he had probably never been more scared in his life his powers peaked or something...I don't know."

Harrison starts to sit up.

"I forgot I could do that...steal abilities you know?"

"Well you seemed to have forgoten a lot of things."

"I still don't understand what..."

A wave of nausea comes over him and his eyes milk over.

__

ThecodeofthewomenandthecompanywilltellArimeetsandhowlonglineofBaltimore,Inever wantthefollowingJackson:MerleofthemorewealllaughedandMarionMerrellajoborLcharmedlocateroom

The trance stops and Harrison looks at Mackenzie.

"We have to find Ari, she's going to have a run in with Jackson...something about Baltimore, a Marion Merrell, an L and locating some room."

Mackenzie gives him a funny look.

"Who's Ari?"

"A girl I broke out of a mental facility and....it doesn't matter..just we have to find her."

Mackenzie grabs Harrison's hand and pulls him up.

"You okay to fly?"

"Always."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since her break out from the company she had become a very uncommon criminal. Stealing and going invisible to escape from getting caught. She was enjoying her new found freedom. She had even made her way back to Harrison's apartment and was waiting there for anything to happen. What she hoped for most was for him to return to her.

"I'm so bored."

Ari turns the tv on but it was nothing new, something about a lightning storm up in Hollywood and some chick died. She give a sigh and turns it off.

"Where are you Harrison?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony could hold onto Jackson anymore and the flying part was killing him. He had no idea where the hell he was and he had to land to check on Jackson. He glances down and spots a apartment building with a skylight, it is slowly growing lighter in the sky as dawn approaches and a big black cloud would look real obvious. Anthony takes the risk and plunges into the apartment.

The glass shatters and his smoke pours into the room. It disapates immediately and he hears a girl scream. He looks up and sees this girl in the corner, a german Shepard is growling infront of her. Her hair is black with purple streaks. She's good looking and under different circumstances he would had asked her out.

__

"Actually,"

he thought _"If everything turns out okay I will ask her out."_

Anthony smacks Jackson and he coughs.

"Ahhh man you okay you went nuclear back there."

Jackson raises up as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Yea I feel...I feel fine actually. What did that guy do to me?"

Anthony shakes his head.

"No idea."

Jackson glances over at the girl and give another around the apartment.

"Where are we and who's the girl?"

Again Anthony shakes his head.

"No idea on either account."

Jackson clicks his tongue.

"Hey girl who are you and where are we?"

She gives them a sarcastic smile.

"My name is Ari and just what until my boyfriend gets home you'll regret ever stepping foot in here."

Jackson turns to Anthony and whispers,

"How much does she know?"

"She saw me come through the skylight and darkness and all."

Jackson nods.

"We're going to stay here for now, we can get a plan together."

Jackson turns to Ari.

"Look we're staying here and we'll deal with your so called 'boyfriend' when he gets here."

"You'll regret it. His abilities are so much stronger than yours."

Jackson laughs.

"Yea well we will see won't we. You know when he's coming home?"

Ari scoffs.

"Any moment now."

Anthony sighs.

"So she doesn't know. Figures. Knock her out or some Jackson."

Jackson extends his hand towards Ari but a fizzled spark is all that comes out. He tries again but with same results. The dog had stopped growling but when Jackson raised his hand it began to bare it teeth. Anthony gives Jackson a concerned look.

"You okay man?"

Jackson stands up.

"I can still feel it inside me you know I just can't get it out for some reason."

A sly grin starts to spread across Ari's face as she stands and moves towards the chicken counter where her pen and pad are, St. John follows her.

"Going to be a real shame when he gets home and you can't 'handle' him as you said."

Anthony gives her the finger. She lets loose a cackle.

"I'd be nicer to me if I were you, I might not be as forgiving as he his."

She runs her hand over the pen and paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan wakes up from the sedative lying in the hospital bed. He raises and and gives a look around. His vision is still twisted but it doesn't startle him like before. He feels powerful with this and he doesn't want it to go away. He turns his head to the right and a pile of clothes is lying on the table with a note attached.

Logan climbs out of bed and walks over and picks it up.

__

Get dressed and leave now

He does as it the note tells.

He takes a deep breathe as he takes a look at himself in the mirror. It feels good to be in a suit again, he looks like one of the living dead but it won't matter. Rolled up in the jacket was a pistol and its holster. He puts it on and takes another breath. Time to leave.

Logan leaves the room and starts traversing the halls looking at people normally and then cocking his head to see their auras. No blues but he still wouldn't know what to do if he found one.

As he makes his way out the front door a Company car is waiting for him and he climbs in. Noah Bennett turns around and looks back at him.

"Ready to get back to work? We got a lead on Mackenzie."


	14. Penance

**I'm not going to post for a couple of days so i can write a couple massive chapters...See you in a couple of days. Thanks for reading.**

__

Flying through the air....

Harrison grips Mackenzie's shoulder harder as they break left to dodge past a another flock of birds. Harrison pats Mackenzie.

"Listen we need to stop by my original apartment. It has all my information on Ari and where they might take her."

Mackenzie gives a nod and they continue to fly on. As the sun starts to completely over come the horizon they reach the apartment and descend onto the roof. Harrison walks over to the skylight looks in and then backs away quickly.

"Jackson and Anthony are in there but so is Ari."

"How did they find you?"

Harrison shakes his head.

"I don't think they know it's my house."

Mackenzie starts to grin.

"Element of surprise huh?"

"Okay listen you come in through the fire escape and I'll drop in from the skylight."

"Can you fly Harrison?"

"No."

"Then I'll drop in from the skylight and and take control of Jackson, I'll make him blast Anthony then you blast him right?"

Harrison clenches his fist and red streaks of electricity shoot up his arm.

"Yea, I like this plan."

Mackenzie nods and Harrison move towards the fire escape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari smiles and begins to rub the paper pad affectionately.

"So...." Ari starts to twirl some of her hair around her finger. "You're Jackson right? So what's your name?"

Anthony's chest swells with pride.

"My name is Anthony..Yours was Ari wasn't it?"

She giggles.

"Yes."

__

This is almost too easy.

Anthony smiles towards Jackson and he gives a sly grin back.

"So where is your boyfriend or were you just kidding?"

"Right here."

Anthony turns around and there is Harrison standing in the in the living room having crawled silently in through fire escape window.

Jackson's sly grin turns dark and his hands raise and bolts of white hot lightning shoot out and strike out and hit Anthony square in the face blasting him in the wall. As his body hits the floor it disperses into the living smoke and disappears.

Harrison twists his wrist and blasts Jackson and he drops to the ground. Mackenzie decloaks in the middle of the room and lets out a sigh. Ari runs and jumps into Harrison's arms and gives him the best kiss she could muster.

"I knew you would come for me."

Harrison laughs and puts her down but she still stays arms wrapped around him.

"It took so much work to break you out, you think I would just leave you?"

She gives him a hug as the front door blasts off it's hinges. Company agents pile in along with Logan and Noah. Mackenzie goes stealth but Logan raises a taser and cocks his head to the right.

"I SEE YOU FREAK!!"

He fires the taser and Mackenzie drops to the ground. Harrison pushes Ari behind him and lets a couple bolts fly at the agents when a sharp pain in his back brings him to his knees. He reaches back and feels his back with his hand and its a tranquilizer dart. He rolls on to his back and looks at Ari, she has tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

All goes black.


	15. Talk to Me

**I said massive chapters but I couldn't find a good cliffhanger on this one till it ended so here's this...hope this holds you till Monday...sorry no rest for the wicked..I'll try to sneak a sequel to this one in tomorrow no promises...**

Harrison awakes in a cell with a team of scientists staring at him. He groans in pain as he stretches his stiff limbs. The speaker crackles to life.

__

"Subject 212 please state you name and abilities."

Harrison turns to the window and flips him off. The head scientist turns to his colleagues and starts to talk and then the speaker comes back on.

__

"Subject 212 is awake and brain function is back to peak performance...for a caveman."

The speaker crackles off and through the window Harrison can see everyone laughing at the man's very horrible joke. Harrison starts to get angry and he can feel the electricity in the air. The air in his cell starts to have a metallic smell to it as the hairs on his arms raise. The speaker cackle back on.

__

"What? No snappy neanderthal comeback?"

Harrison throws his arm forward and the red electricity shoots forward and blasts the window causing no apparent damage.

__

"Subject 212 shows emotional response to the electrical impulses. Interesting, thank you 212."

Harrison lets a another impulse bolt strike the window as they walk away causing a lady in the back to jump.

"Yes, dance monkeys..."

Harrison walks over to the bed hanging off the wall and sits down. The speaker crackles.

__

"Good morning 212 or should I say Harrison."

Harrison glances up and there is Ari standing at the window in a business suit and a company name badge pinned to her chest.

"What do you want?"

__

"I didn't want it to be like this...I imagined helping you and then we ended up getting married it was wonderful. After I escaped the company I was contacted by an associate of yours with a an offer I couldn't refuse. Unlike with you and my dreams, what she offered was tangible and real. I work here now. A valued member of the company. I use my ability to help others and to capture dangerous people Harrison. I have a life, a real life not some fugitive dream. I..."

She is interupted by an impulse bolt onto the window.

"You...were...a...mistake."

Another bolt is fired and she stares in awe as the glass stays electrified as he continues to fire one after the other. He reaches up and places his hand onto the window and it dissipates into his arm.

__

"Please don't say that. What we shared was special. Did you know that was my first kiss?"

"I'm going to make sure it was your last."

__

"Stop talking like that, you could never hurt me."

"Step into this cell and find out."

__

"If you're going to be a jerk I'm just going to leave."

With that she stomps away. Harrison lets out a laugh and goes back to the bed and lies down. The speaker cackles back on and Harrison lets out an agitated sigh.

"Visiting hours are over."

__

"Where's Anthony?"

Harrison sits up and there is Jackson staring at him through the glass.

"Don't you remember you blasted him in the face. God only knows what happened to him after he disappeared into a puff of that blasted smoke."

Jackson puts his face close to the glass, his eye go a bright blue and electricity arcs out. Harrison lets out a scoff.

"You can stop the tough guy routine, you're not even old enough to smoke, you don't scare me."

__

"I should thank you though."

"Whys that?"

__

"After the mansion I couldn't use my powers but after a good nights sleep I woke up feeling amazing. I was so weak before...my ability was tied into my emotions so if I got angry you know...but you took that away and now I am in complete control. I don't have to be scared to call down a bolt of lightning. I just have to think about it and boom...regular or extra crispy. I was on a job..."

"You work for the company too? Is anybody not a sell out?"

__

"Your brother works for us...in exchange they don't kill his pathetic twin brother."

"Shut up."

__

"His little weak brother who couldn't defend himself while his so called girlfriend stabs him in the back for a desk job...how lame is that."

"Say another word.." Harrison is on his feet, his arms electrified "and there won't be a rock you can hide under.."

__

"Look at you so controlled by your emotions it's pathetic."

Harrison takes a deep breath and sits back down as if nothing happened, his arms return to normal. Jackson gives him an odd look.

__

"How did you do that?"

"You're so young Jackson...all those hormones racing...your feelings everywhere at once. Us _adults_ are in complete control."

Jackson slams his hand against the glass.

__

"You can hurt me anymore. I got stabbed on a job and I touched a breaker box and absorbed its power healing my wounds. Can you do that? No. All you have is a an ability to shoot bolts and your future ability is worthless."

"How's that?"

__

"Didn't see this coming did you?"

Jackson walks away from the cell window and disappears. Harrison runs a hand through his hair.

"Damn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson continues down the hallway and turns into Noah's office. He looks up and smiles.

"Hello Jackson anything I can do for you?"

"You got any cases for me?"

"You see all those people in suits running around with people with abilities? They work here too. Take a moment to relax."

Jackson crosses his arms. Noah shakes his head and picks up a folder and throws it to the front of his desk. Jackson grabs it off the desk and opens it to see black and white photo of a man with a trimmed goatee wearing a skullcap and sun glasses.

"Who's this prick?"

"That prick is Achilles. That's the only alias we have on him. No one knows his real name or where he is from. He has one the most unique abilities I have ever heard of."

"What can he do?"

"He teleports through glass."

"So?"

"Just try and capture him and see what happens. He jumps into a pane of glass, it shatters like normal but no body on the other side. He could be anywhere after that."

"So is his a high priority?"

"Yes."

Jackson gives an grin and takes the folder with him as he leaves the office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie sits on a bench not twenty feet from his brother's cell. He tries to get up and hesitates and then sits back down. A scientist walks by. Mackenzie gets up and walks over to the cell and hits the button.

__

"Hey bro."

Harrison raises a hand in response.

__

"How's it going?"

"How do you think?"

__

"I'll get you out of the I promise."

"I'm not worried."

__

"I've got to go...you know...work."

"Do your thing."

__

"You sure you're okay?"

"I saw this coming a mile away. My stay is temporary at best. I'll be out in a month tops."

Mackenzie laughs behind the glass.

__

"I love the optimism. So how you going to do it?"

"I'm not going to do a damn thing. All I have to do is wait."

__

"You'll never change will you?"

"Not if I can help it."

__

"See you later."

Harrison sighs and gives a wave again as Mackenzie turns and walks away.

"How long they got you in here Harrison? Forever..."

**3 months later...**

Jackson rushes down an alley and fires a bolt missing its target by inches.

"DAMN!"

As he rounds a corner he spots his mark standing in traffic running towards a car. The man flips Jackson off and jumps head long into a windshield. He passes through it and the windshield ripples and then explodes causing the car to swerve and come to a screeching halt.

Jackson's radio beeps.

"What?!"

It's Logan.

__

"You get him freak?"

Jackson tries to be polite but it doesn't work.

"Yes cause I'm always in this shitty of a mood WHEN WE GET A TARGET!!!"

Jackson crouches down onto the ground and takes a deep breath. He clicks his radio back on.

"Call Ari get her to activate Harrison's ability again, we need to know where he will strike next. That was the third jewelry store this week. We need to get him, with all the jewels and cash it raises the question what is he funding?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrison awakes to the sound of his full length mirror shattering and another man is in his cell.

"Well a month...it's been three...can't call them all. Hey you alright?"

The man stands and wipes glass of himself.

"Where am I?"

"My prison cell...can you teleport through that?"

The man gives Harrison a skeptical look and walks over to his giant window and puts his hand on it for a moment and then looks back at him getting ready for a running leap into the glass.

"Yea no problem."

"Can you take a person with you through that?"

"Yea easily, you looking to escape? I'll take you but it will cost you."

"Yea no problem you accept my I'M IN JAIL CARD!!??"

"My bad...sorry...one freebie for your current situation."

"Wow really mister? I sure could use it."

"Don't be an ass. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie couldn't help but laugh after he hung up with Jackson when he told him of Harrison's escape.

"He was a little off on his timing."

Mackenzie banks right and takes a dive bomb before landing on the Company's roof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Achilles and Harrison explode from a glass pane and Harrison skids onto the floor.

"That was cool."

He gives a look around and he gives a laugh.

"If I could teleport through glass where would I hide? A house of mirrors."

Achilles smiles.

"Yea this carnival was abandoned and I tripped fell into a glass pane and boom my power was born. This is where I learned how to use it. Normal glass breaks...so all of these mirrors are my re-entry's...but that one..."

He points to a giant mirror on the wall.

"Made of some glass/plastic hybrid thing going on but it never breaks when I jump so that is my exit."

Harrison nods.

"So how do you use your ability?"

"I just think about where I want to go and jump."

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"No reason."

Harrison jumps to his feet and wipes some glass off of his shoulder. He turns to Achilles and extends a hand.

"Thanks man."

Achilles shakes it.

"No problem."

Harrison grips his hand tighter and Achilles screams as a white silhouette is formed and it transfers over to Harrison and he drops his hand as Achilles drops to the floor.

Mackenzie stands and looks around the room and Logan is in the corner talking to a man. Logan senses someone is looking at him and turns to Mackenzie but first cocks his head to the right. Logan mouths the words 'I see you freak'. Mackenzie scoffs and turns back to Jackson. "Get the body out of here."

Jackson mumbles something incoherent as Mackenzie turns back around. He takes a breath walks to the door and launches towards the sky and speeds off.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Harrison explodes from his mirror in his room and spills onto the floor.

"Got to work on the landing..."

Harrison takes a look around and gives a disappointed sigh. The power was off since he had been here last. Someone had come in and turned out the lights. The dog was missing as well. Harrison walks from his room making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen and reaches into the vent above the stove feeling around until he pulls something taped up there. He looks at it in the light, a flash drive containing all the information on the 'light man' and others who might come in handy to get him. Ari was among those...once.

The entire house seemed dead, someone is living here no doubt but who? A sharp pain in Harrison's temple causes him to scream in pain as his ability activates.

__

AdayoftheOntarioofyouatallinblackanddarknessandinthenightofasmuchbiologyoftheline thatbuddiesattheboxyetforeveratbobbybutbutlikethe1minuteofitonotherona touch of darknessatallevenabitunevenbetterafteryou'rereallyallIcaneverwant

The words jumble inside Harrison's head as he tries to make sense of them.

"Damn you Ari...I don't know what is relevant..."

"Maybe I can help?"

Harrison looks up and sees a girl standing before him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

__

Watch him....he's the one....he has what you need...

He had been tracking him for days now watching and waiting to see if he would use his ability and blow his cover and all the stalking paid off.

The man climbs into his car and starts his way to go home. Unaware of the other man in his backseat....


	16. True colors

**If you have an ideas where you would like to the see the story go please I would love to see well....your ideas...or if you have an OC that you think would be perfect to introduce now leave it in a comment and I will do so. thanks for the comments.**

"No one followed you did they?"

Ari extends her hand down to Harrison, he takes it and gets to his feet.

"Since they made you activate my ability when it happens it's extremely painful...I just got a heads up but I don't know what on..."

"I'm so so sorry sweetie."

Harrison gives a smile and moves closer and steals a kiss.

"How long do you have?"

She takes a deep breath and puts her head on his chest and he pulls her close.

"Forever..."

Harrison rolls his eyes.

"Come on seriously..."

"I'm on my 'lunch' break so about an hour or so....what...have something in mind to kill some time?"

"I seriously have to grab my stuff and go..."

"Where's your car I'll walk you to it."

"You can't...we can't be seen together...even if our 'fight' was convincing..I need you on the inside distorting my moves...I can't let them catch me until my memory comes back and I remember what the hell I was doing."

She gives him a squeeze and pulls back to look him in the eyes.

"I can't live without you...don't forget about me when you're all big and famous."

He smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead and pushes her towards the door. She gives a cute smile and casually blows him a kiss as she closes the door. Ari leans back onto the door sighs...

Harrison stares at the closed door and grins. He stands there for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling the flash drive out and looking at it.

__

Everything I need to know will be on this drive. What I was working on, who I was looking for...everything...Let's hope this works..

Harrison looks at the window and starts to run.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Logan Baker starts to speed faster down the road with Jackson in the passenger seat.

"Dude do you need to be going so fast?"

Logan grunts a reply and keeps pace. Jackson shakes his head and then sticks it out the window.

"I see him."

"I got superfreak in my sights too."

Jackson pulls a gun from the glove box and shoots at Mackenzie while he is flying over the highway.

"He's way too high...I'm going to have to fly up to him."

Logan laughs.

"You can't fly like him...don't waste your time. Keep firing."

Jackson keeps looking at the sky.

"You're right about it...it's not like levitation...but the human body puts out enough electrical output I will be able to stay on him."

Jackson closes his eyes and concentrates. There is a loud crack and he is gone. Logan's phone rings and he answers.

__

"You listen here Agent Baker we need him alive."

"He is going rogue I'm telling you, he just absorbed an ability that wasn't on the list. He almost killed me!"

__

"You have your orders Agent Baker. We need him alive and if anything....."

Logan starts to fake like his signal is going out.

"Can't hear...you....solar flare..."

Logan hangs up and turns his phone off.

------------------------------------------------------------

A loud crack clears the sky and Jackson appears body electrified. His movements are jerky but he is flying. Mackenzie looks back and lets loose a string curses and drops into a junk yard. As he lands he sprints to hide behind a mountain of rusted cars. Mackenzie's hairs start to stand on end and a loud crack is heard and Jackson appears.

"You can't run from me Mackenzie, not for long. We both know I'm the stronger one. If it hadn't be for your brother back at the mansion you'd be a crispy critter by now."

"True...but back at the mansion I didn't have this!"

Mackenzie puts his hands out before him and concentrates. He feels his watch shake and a car starts to move an inch then another. He releases the breath he was holding and the car shoots forward as a twisted blur of metal and death. Jackson yells and throws a a couple bolts at the car before falling onto the as the car flies over him. His phone rings and he jumps a little. It's Logan.

"WHAT?!!"

__

"Where are you freak?"

"I'm in a junkyard and you're as much of a freak as I am you bastard!"

The phone shakes for a moment before shooting into Mackenzie's outstretched hand. He puts it up to his ear.

__

"What did you say to me freak?!"

"Logan, I'm coming for you next."

Mackenzie puts the phone in his pocket and extends out his hand and another broken car comes flying towards Jackson. A loud crack is heard and the car lands on the ground. Mackenzie smiles and pulls the phone out and dials.

"Angela."

__

" I guess I can't say I didn't see this coming. With your brother on the run our bargaining chip is gone. Don't you want your life back though? We offered it all back."

"We both know after I all those people are back in your prison or powerless you would never let someone as powerful as me just walk away."

__

"Maybe that won't be the case."

"Who you trying to convince? Besides with this sickness or whatever is killing people with abilities has got your attention. I don't want to be around when it turns to you and the Company."

She hangs up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit..."

Angela looks at her phone in disgust and tosses it onto the desk.

"What are you?"

She looks down at the open folder on her desk with pictures of five victims of the black sickness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

That's it go on in...he doesn't know you're here.

The man goes to sit down on his couch and picks up the remote and turns on the tv. The man sees and empty beer can on the table and snaps his finger and the can closes itself and starts to sweat. He picks it up and pops the top downing the cold beer.

"Can't beat that."

__

I can....wait until you see what I can do...


	17. Bar night

**Full name: Jillian Diane Lions (Jill)**

Age: 21

Appearance: 5'2", average size, dirty-blonde hair that lays in waves at her shoulders, dark blue eyes, not too tan but not too pale skin.

Personality: Very sweet and kind to others. Jill's happy on the outside, but on the inside she's self-conscious and is always worried about what other people think. Jill could be viewed as 'fake' or 'acting', but she generally is a nice person.

Power (that is of course if they have one): Jill's been called 'The Human Chill-Pill'. She can control the emotions of those around her. The emotions she can manipulate are endless, but she rarely makes people feel anything negative. On the downside, if the other person's emotion is very strong, she will become empathetic to their feelings and feel the exact same way but for no reason. This happens a lot, and it's a constant inner struggle for Jill.

Hero, Neutral or Villain: Neutral (Free to be convinced to either side)

Past: Jill grew up in New York City, spending most of her time with her mother in the heart of Manhattan. Her father was a high-income lawyer, while her mother was a housewife with a designer fashion problem. Jill's abilities manifested at the age of 19 while working at her job at Macy's in the make-up department. Not too long after that her parents divorced—and she became empathetic to their emotions within their house. Jill decided to move away from the Manhattan life-style and the emotional people that came with it, so she moved to sunny Southern California. She works two jobs to keep up the rent she has to pay for her apartment—one as a waitress, the other as a salesclerk in Blooming dales. As much as she loves her simple life with her simple friends, she wishes for something extravagant and exciting to happen to her

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jillian Lions walked into the bar she waitresses knowing exactly the kind of night it was going to be. People getting drunk and expressing their inner most feelings in the open which wasn't such a bad thing. Since she discovered she could feel others emotions and manipulate them it has been nothing but a constant struggle to control herself.

From helping people get better to making people get over heartbreak and not drown their problems in booze and skanks. Jillian walks in and the manager David waves her over. He places his hand on her shoulder and a wave of emotions hits her. She puts on a fake smile which everyone knows she is so famous for, but it is the only way she could hide the emotions she just got rushed with.

David returns the smile knowing she is on the inside at least, a sweet girl.

"Going to be a busy night Jill. We have some college fraternity throwing some kind of acceptance party or something tonight. I don't care if they burn the place down, I got insurance and they paid cash to rent the place, but unfortunately they drink a lot and most likely will burn the place down. So I want you to do that thing you do when you work so hard I get to use the 'impressed' face. Got it? If this thing goes okay....I guess I could give you the weekend off like you asked. Don't say anything just set the place up. Seems you just your first customer and I want you working bartender tonight too by the way. Congrats I'll be in my office. Good luck."

David pats her on the shoulder and moves swiftly towards his office before she can say anything. Jillian looks at the man who just walks in and his emotional state is an ice block. He has wavy blonde hair of medium length, his mouth is in a thin withdrawn position. His hair is combed in a way to give shadows over his eyes as if he didn't want you to look. He is dressed in a suit but not any of this board meeting then out for 18 holes of golf suit but the only word that could be used is tactical. Behind him walks in someone who couldn't be 21 or even 18.

He has long brown hair, kinda of a bed head but Jillian gives a guess that's what the kids are into these days. He seems to have a superior air to him as if he has something he won't tell you what it is but it makes him better than you. His clothes easily suggest he is a teenager but if he got in he obviously had the proper I.D. or a really good fake.

Jillian throws back on the fake smile and climbs behind the bar and the man sits down as the kid sits down beside him. The man stares at her and then cocks his head to the right staring at Jillian in the most peculiar way. Jillian adds a little more power to her smile. She feels a wave of lust emanating her way and she doesn't even have to guess to who it is coming from.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?"

The man doesn't hesitate.

"Give me a cold beer in the bottle. Bud."

The boy coughs and the man sighs and turns to him.

"What?"

"What about me?"

The man give a smirk.

"You're right I'm sorry I forgot about you." He turns back to Jillian. "Can we get the hero over here a milk on the rocks..." He gives a laugh "He's a big boy make it a double and if possible chocolate, I heard that only men drink that stuff."

Jillian laughs and she feels another wave of lust from the is so beautiful

She can practically read his thought from how strong he is projecting himself. She pulls a beer from the cooler and pops the top and hands it to the man. She hesitates before asking.

"You really want the milk or are you going to speak to me and stop undressing me with your eyes?"

The boy seems to freeze up and realization begins to dawn on his face that he was staring and probably drooling a bit. The man speaks for him.

"Get me another me beer for the hero over there."

Jillian extends her hand towards the boy.

"Some I.D. please?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson smiles and hands his I.D. over. Oh it's fake as a 3 dollar bill but when you are in the Hollywood crowd like him. That kind of I.D. is as vital as a fast car and a trust fund.

She takes the I.D. and looks over for a moment then hands it back obviously not impressed. She pops another beer and hands it over to Jackson.

Jackson takes a small sip and tries to act like he enjoys it. Jackson of course had much more expensive tastes. Champagne, wines that had been lost since the crusades and caviar. This cheap beer made his stomach turn over. Logan however had already finished his first and was already drinking his second.

He glances over at him.

"What Hollywood? Not even halfway through it yet? What kind of drinker are you? And what happened back in the junkyard? I thought you said you couple handle the pressure and the workload."

Jackson coughs into his beer.

"You wouldn't even know what a real fight is, it wasn't fair, he had some new ability...he threw a car at me."

Logan scoffs and lays down some money for the beer and gets up.

"Be on time tomorrow or I'll have you locked up with the rest of the animals."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jillian senses the hostility and give a breath and projects calm and happy and the man seems to lighten up and leaves the boy all alone. He turns and looks at Jillian.

"So you come here often."

It's going to be a long night.


	18. Recall & Reload

Harrison's hand brushes against the canvas as he prepares to paint. The room slowly fills with darkness and Harrison doesn't look back as a form appears at his back.

"Hello Anthony."

The being gives what should resemble a smile. Its eyes blood red, its teeth sharpened to a point.

"Seer."

Harrison begins to paint. Anthony moves in closer.

"I bet you saw this coming didn't you?"

"A mile away."

"So what's your escape plan?"

"We both know I'm not walking out of here."

Anthony gives another toothy grin.

"So you are just as cool as they say. Knowing I'd kill you, you still came. You know it happened right here. When your brother blasted me in the face with my best friends power. My power manifested itself in a way I had never known to save my life. How is Jackson by the way?"

"He's hunting you. He doesn't know it is you though, he thinks you are in hiding or something."

Anthony stretches out his arms and the living smoke fills the house shattering all the glass in the house.

"Just in case."

Harrison nods and goes back to painting. Anthony leans over and looks at the canvas.

"So are you painting the the future right now?"

Harrison shakes his head.  
"No, when I paint the future I go into a trance. This is just for my amusement."

"You suck at painting by the way."

Harrison coughs and lets that insult go. Anthony walks to the window and stares out.

"It's a brand new world out there. imagine a world where the most powerful rule. Not this political bullshit but _real_ power."

"Murdering people with abilities isn't power."

Anthony spins around to look at Harrison.

"That's just what you don't get. It is the greatest power one man can hold, to control another persons fate. To determine whether they live....or die."

He tilts his head to the left to give Harrison a seemingly more creepy look.

"You want to live Seer? You want to die?"

He extends his hand out and large claws grow from the smoke. He lets out a laugh and the room disapeers into the smoke. Harrison only breathes out. He hears Anthony tearing his house up and sees red streaks appear and disappear in smoke knowing that Anthony is passing by wanting him to see him.

Anthony reapears and the smoke disapeers back into him.

"Scared?"

"Still waiting to be impressed."

"Well how about this?"

Anthony extends his hand forward and the smoke pours out towards Harrison and begins to pour down his throat. He begins to choke and cough as a black tar pours out his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------　

Harrison wakes up in his bed sweating his alarm blaring. He turns and smacks it. His phone rings.

"Hello?"

_"You ready for the party yet?"_

"Give me 30 minutes."

_"Okay."_

Harrison hangs up and looks up at the ceiling.

"Time to crash a party."


	19. Domination

Mackenzie walks into the dinner party with his custom suit causing heads to turn. His only goal is to get Jackson's power no matter the cost. He shakes hands and plays the mind games. Everyone at this party has something to gain or give. He's only interested in taking.

He moves through the crowd making his way to the back bar and orders a drink. The bartender smiles and goes about getting it ready as Angela walks up and stands next to Mackenzie.

Angela orders a drink as well and gives Mackenzie a stern look.

"You gave us quite a scare. First with the hospitalization of Baker and then we had to clean up your mess with Keily's body at the construction yard. What do you think you are doing?"

Mackenzie smiles and sips his drink.

"My job. You're getting results aren't you? Baker needed a reality check and I'm glad he survived. Maybe this way he can learn from his mistakes."

Angela turns to him.

"Mackenzie, you need to realize you make a mess of things and you'll be in a hole so deep..."

Mackenzie scoffs.

"Don't' give me that hole crap. I'm out and it's staying that way."

"You'll do as I say or you'll get back into your hole to rot. That's a promise."

Mackenzie downs his drink and straightens his jacket.

"If you'll excuse me Angela, I just saw someone who I need to talk to."

With that Mackenzie makes his way through the crowd to a man with his back turned and grips his shoulder.

* * *

A hand grabs Harrison's shoulder and he turns around. He expressions changes from one of question to shock.

"Mackenzie I need to talk to you privately and now."

Mackenzie shakes his head.

"What happened to your head and what are you doing here? What's the problem?"

Harrison grimaces.

"Look let's just go okay...walk this way."

Harrison grabs Mackenzie's shoulder and pushes him forward.

The two move into a separate room where no one could hear their sensitive conversation.

"Harrison the Company is after you. The boss of the place is here right now, if she sees you here she'll have you in a hole in an instant."

"The Company? Forget about that man I saw the future and man is it twisted if we don't try to fix it."

Mackenzie sighs.

"Great, what did you see?"

"Look we're in for a fight here in this mansion. By the time this is over I will have Jackson's power but I still don't know the turning point."

"Turning point?"

Harrison drops his gaze from Mackenzie.

"The Company captures me; Ari goes to work for them as does Jackson. Anthony kills me in about a four months time. He goes evil and...."

Mackenzie lets out a sigh.

"What?"

Harrison just stares ahead and then starts to pace.

"This fight will happen he's your target right? But we can't hurt Anthony...so in turn we can't go to the apartment where Logan and the company are waiting. Ari won't go to the company...Logan is vicious."

"And extremely pissed after I totaled a car with him still in it, so what do we do?"

"We do what you were originally planned to do. We go after Jackson and Anthony and then we wait.

Mackenzie nods and the pair walk to the door pushing through blending in the crowd and sit back at the bar.

Mackenzie turns to his brother.

"Alright they are inseparable so look for two kids together. One is tall and gangly with long blonde hair and the other is stockier I guess with brown hair. Look for a guy who looks like he belongs. This is his crowd you know."

Harrison nods and points into the crowd.

"There's Waldo."

"Is thing going to be nasty?"

"I save your life by getting electrocuted."

"Thanks Harrison."

Harrison smiles.

"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

Jackson stands over Mackenzie and blasts him with continuous but weak lightning.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!"

Harrison runs into the ballroom and see's Jackson standing over Mackenzie.

Harrison sees a man standing over another electrocuting him to death

Harrison runs over to Jackson and hooks his arms around his.

"You're going to kill him!"

Jackson's lightning stops and a white silhouette starts to form as he starts to scream. The white silhouette transfers to Harrison and the hairs on his head and arms start to stand up. The world moves in slow motion as Jackson explodes knocking Harrison back and into the air as a lightning bolt from the sky breaks the skyline and strikes Jackson. Harrison slides down the wall as Jackson collapses. Black smoke fills the room for a moment then gets sucked out and disappears into the night. Jackson's body is gone.

Jackson extends his hand towards Ari but a fizzled spark is all that comes out. He tries again but with same results. The dog had stopped growling but when Jackson raised his hand it began to bare it teeth. Anthony gives Jackson a concerned look.

"You okay man?"

Jackson stands up.

"I can still feel it inside me you know I just can't get it out for some reason."

A sly grin starts to spread across Ari's face as she stands and moves towards the kitchen counter where her pen and pad are, St. John follows her.

"Going to be a real shame when he gets home and you can't 'handle' him as you said."

Anthony gives her the finger. She lets loose a cackle.

"I'd be nicer to me if I were you; I might not be as forgiving as he is."

Ari smiles and begins to rub the paper pad affectionately.

"So...." Ari starts to twirl some of her hair around her finger. "You're Jackson right? So what's your name?"

Anthony's chest swells with pride.

"My name is Anthony...Yours was Ari wasn't it?"

She giggles.

"Yes."

This is almost too easy.

Anthony smiles towards Jackson and he gives a sly grin back.

"So where is your boyfriend or were you just kidding?"

Ari lets loose a giggle.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Look I'm going to go and….freshen up. I'll be back."

Ari slips the pen and paper off the counter and places it behind her back and heads into the bathroom.

**Total Domination Anthony**

Jackson looks over at Anthony.

"You think that was a good idea?"

"Yea I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

The whole apartment shakes. The pair drops to the floor for safety. Anthony starts to writhe in pain. A blinding white pain in the back of his mind starts pushing forward all the while a constant high decibel ringing is causing him to breathe rapidly and bleed from his ears. Jackson reaches over to Anthony and touches him but recalls his hand.

"Anthony you're burning up!"

The shakes stops and so does Anthony's seizures. Ari comes out of the bathroom with skeptical steps. She looks at Anthony on the ground and bites her lip.

"Anthony?"

He rises from the ground, his eyes completely black. He breathes out and his breath is tainted with smoke. He nods slowly.

"Am I in control?"

He nods again. She cackles in approval. Jackson raises from the ground his shock of the situation worn off.

"What have you done to him?"

She gives an evil grin.

"I have turned him into my weapon, my revenge for my captivity."

"He's a human being! You can't do this. This isn't right!"

She rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue, She waves her in hand in a manner wishes Jackson gone. Anthony raises his and then drops it towards Jackson. A pillar of smoke slams into Jackson knocking him across the room into a wall sending him into unconsciousness. She lets out a laugh and her hand shoots up and covers her mouth.

"Perfect."

Her attention is turned to the door; she hears footsteps and knows the company agents are coming for her and the rest of them. She had agreed to work for them but that was over. She looks at Anthony.

"Kill them all."

Logan leans against the wall and cocks his head to the right to look into the apartment. Two blue auras, one on the ground and the other standing.

_There are only two people in the room?_

_A fire…impossible_

The smoke materializes into a man. That wasn't impossible. Logan doesn't hesitate.

"Waste the freak!"

His men point their sub-machine guns and open fire. The bullets simply pass through him and into the wall behind him. The man's hands turn to smoke and then reform as glossy black blades. He gives a smile. He swings his arm and blood splatters onto Logan's face as the blade cuts the closest man in half. Logan points his gun and starts shoot going only for headshots.

The man notices and goes ethereal and the smoky form flies into the nearest man and takes him over. Logan cocks his head and the man now gives off a black aura with fiery red flares. Logan fires into the man's back while he is being possessed. Logan immediately regrets it knowing all his men are wearing vests.

The man turns around his eyes a blazing red, his body giving off a smoky aura even a normal eye could see. He cocks the machine gun in his hand and starts spraying bullets into Logan's general direction. The smoke seeps from the first man into Logan's other shocked men taking them over. The rest follow suit and start to fire. Logan skids around a corner of a hallway as a shot gun blast removes a deer size hole where he just was. Logan hides behind another corner and flips so his chest is against the wall. He does have one advantage over the smoke men. He could see through their aura through the walls. He knows they are coming.

Logan ejects his magazine and reloads a new one and cocks his gun. He spins around the corner and takes aim. A black aura comes around the corner and Logan fires. The man's brains splatter onto the wall behind and the smoke leaves his body and shoots back to its source.

_One down, four to go._


	20. New Direction

Logan runs down the hallway as bullets continue to fly through the air at him. He shoots a couple rounds behind him and keeps moving. He drops into a baseball slide onto the hardwood floor sliding into the elevator as it closes. He lets out a sigh of relief as the elevator starts to head down to the ground level.

Ari lets loose a cackle as Anthony appears before her.

"Is the agent dead?"

He slowly shakes his head no. She raises a hand and gives his cheek a stroke.

"No matter my sweet, his time will come."

She whips around as Mackenzie drops down from the skylight toting Harrison.

"Hello Ari."

She gives a curt smile as Anthony envelopes her in smoke. The living smoke jets out the skylight and the pair are left alone. Jackson groans from the corner.

"What…happened…?"

Mackenzie sets Harrison down onto the floor and walks over to Jackson.

"Where are they going?"

Jackson spits onto Mackenzie's shoe. He takes a deep breath and looks back at Harrison who is now standing and searching through his desk drawers. He turns back to Jackson.

"They have cell at the company just for you buddy."

* * *

Harrison knocks on the oak door and hears a muffled 'come in'. He walks through as Angela Petrelli gives him a look of surprise. Noah nonchalantly reaches into his coat and cocks his gun. She speaks first.

"So the ever rebellious twin, so what do you have for me?"

Harrison lays out a folder on her desk with photos of Anthony and Ari.

"Her ability is a variant **Onomatopoeisis**, also called _Onomatopoeic Projection/Imitation_ or the _Onomatopoeia Effect_ is the psionic ability to project onomatopoeias as though they were actual occurrences. If the user were to say "boom", the word would project at high decibels. If the user said "zoom" or "zip", the subject on whom the power is being used would feel a gust as though something had whizzed past with amazing speed. If the user said something like "bam" any subjects in the way would be blown back with tremendous concussive force. Saying anything like," BARK!" or "screech", would make or replicate the _sound_, instead of actually saying the word. Hers as you know is a variation what she writes is what happens." He takes a breath "His ability is **Umbrakinesis** or _Sciakinesis_ which is the ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, deactivated photons mostly, the absence of light. One with this ability can even deactivate and repulse light energy or travel through shadows called Umbrageous Teleportation, by converting deactivated photons into a dark version of a portal. One with this power could or surround enemies in pitch black clouds of lightless space, turn deactivated photons into constructs similar to Photokinesis, or shoot bolts of solid darkness at enemies." He takes another breath "But with Ari controlling him she could, if she ever figures out how, could boost his ability to a point where he would be unstoppable."

The room is quiet. Angela looks Harrison over before looking to Noah. He leans close. She whispers.

"He might be more controllable than his brother, if we can get him to work for us than his brother will follow."

Noah nods skeptically. She turns back to Harrison.

"Can you stop her?"

"I can sure as hell try. But it's not me she's after she wants to kill anyone who had anything to do with her imprisonment."

Noah lets out a cough as the door opens and Logan walks in. The cocks his head to the right and gives everyone the once over. He walks over next to Noah and stands waiting for his turn to talk. Harrison gives a curt nod and opens the door to leave and stands in the doorway for a moment. He looks back at Angela.

"Don't do anything stupid."

He closes the door and begins walking down the hall.

"You get all that?"

Mackenzie phases back into visibility walking next to him.

"There are going to screw us over the next chance they get. I know for a fact Noah would want me a hole with no exit. They will be monitoring our progress every step of the way, big brother staring over our shoulder."

Harrison stops in the middle of the hall looking into Jackson's cell.

"Well let's keep them busy."

He extends his hand towards the card reader and zaps it opening Jackson's cell. He then points his hand up and zaps the fire alarm sprinkler making the system go off. Water pours out as the fire alarm goes off.

"Time to go."

* * *

Harrison leaves the office and closes the door. Logan turns from Noah and lays a paper onto Angela's desk.

"I quit."

Angela shakes her head in disgust. Noah looks dumbstruck.

"Why Agent Baker?"

Logan seems to start to boil.

"My name is Logan. My family was slaughtered by these things. Day one with the freak and I get into wreck that should have killed me. Now I see things no human should. I was attacked by one of your prisoners who made me kill my own men. I am done with bag and tag. All you want is to keep them like a zoo. Next time I come across one of these freaks I'm doing the world a favor and putting them down. No questions asked. You can go to hell Petrelli."

He turns to leave as the fire alarm goes off. He just shakes his head and pulls out his gun and cocks it.


	21. Old Purpose

Logan opens the office door as water from the sprinkler system starts to pour in.  
"Damn freaks."

Logan proceeds down the corridor as inmates start to pour out of their cells. One inmate runs screaming down the hall and stops in front of Logan.

"I'm free!"

Logan raises his gun and puts two into the man's chest. He drops onto the ground.

"Congratulations."

------------------------------------------------  
The smoke clears and Ari settles down into the abandoned house. The rumor was that this place was haunted but she was controlling the scariest thing in here. Ari looks around and the place is just dark and menacing. Perfect. She pulls out her pen and pad and starts scribbling. The lights flicker then come on.

She smiles and lays the pad back down. Her head starts to throb and reaches to rub it. Anthony stands in the corner billowing smoke onto the ground making the place more eerie. His red eyes fade and flicker as he returns to normal and collapses on the ground. Ari screams as a loud screech is heard in her mind and she drops to the ground as well.

She climbs back onto her knees and as Anthony rises to his feet.

"What the hell just happened?"

Anthony looks at Ari for a moment.

"What did you do to me?"

"I used my ability on you."

Anthony shakes his head.

"I couldn't do anything about it. I could see everything I was doing but I couldn't control it. I was so powerful, but so evil."

She looks back at him. Anthony returns the glance.

"Let's do it again."

* * *

Jillian Lions walked into the bar she waitresses knowing exactly the kind of night it was going to be, people getting drunk and expressing their inner most feelings in the open which wasn't such a bad thing. Since she discovered she could feel others emotions and manipulate them it has been nothing but a constant struggle to control herself.  
From helping people get better to making people get over heartbreak and not drown their problems in booze and skanks. Jillian walks in and the manager David waves her over. He places his hand on her shoulder and a wave of emotions hits her. She puts on a fake smile which everyone knows she is so famous for, but it is the only way she could hide the emotions she just got rushed with.

David returns the smile knowing she is on the inside at least, a sweet girl.  
"Going to be a busy night Jill, we have some college fraternity throwing some kind of acceptance party or something tonight. I don't care if they burn the place down, I got insurance and they paid cash to rent the place, but unfortunately they drink a lot and most likely will burn the place down. So I want you to do that thing you do when you work so hard I get to use the 'impressed' face. Got it? If this thing goes okay....I guess I could give you the weekend off like you asked. Don't say anything just set the place up, seems you just your first customer and I want you working bartender tonight too by the way. Congrats I'll be in my office. Good luck."

David pats her on the shoulder and moves swiftly towards his office before she can say anything. Jillian looks at the man who just walks in and his emotional state is an ice block. He has wavy blonde hair of medium length; his mouth is in a thin withdrawn position. His hair is combed in a way to give shadows over his eyes as if he didn't want you to look. He is dressed in a suit but not any of this board meeting then out for 18 holes of golf suit but the only word that could be used is tactical.

Jillian throws back on the fake smile and climbs behind the bar and the man sits down. The man stares at her and then cocks his head to the right staring at Jillian in the most peculiar way. Jillian adds a little more power to her smile.

"Can I get you anything?"

The man doesn't hesitate.

"Give me a cold beer in the bottle. Bud."

She pulls a beer from the cooler and pops the top and hands it to the man. She hesitates before asking.

"You okay?"

He glances over at her.

"No."

She starts to emanate feelings of compassion and empathy and the man seems to respond them. Logan looks up at her again and cocks his head again to look at her. He reaches back into his pocket and pulls out his wallet.

He shuffles through cards and money to pull out an old and weathered photo of a family.  
"That used to be me."

Jillian takes the photo and she feels the waves of depression and sadness, but underlining them was something she couldn't quite catch.  
"You look so happy."

"You couldn't find a man more in love with Lisa. She was my heart, my world. I lost her and my son."

"Oh my God what happed?"

"They were murdered."

Jillian puts her hand over her mouth as the tragedy of the man's emotions start to over whelm her.  
"Did…did they ever catch the guy?"

She holds her breath.

"No."

A heat starts emanating from the man, something dark and destructive.

"She was taken from me right before my eyes. I don't understand why. But he has an uncommon trait with certain people and I intend to fix it."

Jillian shakes her head. She didn't understand the last part but she lets it go. She hands the photo back.

"I can't believe it."  
She glances down at the bar and notices she is low on beer.

"Excuse me I need to get another case of beer hold on."

Logan nods.

Jillian gets up and walks through a door marked employees only. Logan sits on the stool before going in after her. He is quiet as he pulls out his gun. She is bent over a couple boxes of beer and rises with a case in her hand. She is startled as Logan is standing behind her.

"What are you doing back here?"

But realization begins to hit Jillian as she begins to feel the emotions Logan has. He raises his gun and puts it level to her forehead.

"You took everything away from me."

Jillian wanted to say something, anything to save her life but she knew it is no good at this point.

A single gunshot is heard. Logan comes out the door and walks back to his seat. He finishes his beer with a sadistic grin on his face. The manager comes out and looks around.

"You seen Jillian buddy?"

Logan shakes his head.

The manager nods.  
"Probably out back."

Logan rises from his seat and lays some money on the bar. He whispers to himself.  
"Should probably check the cooler."

He leaves.


	22. Cold Betrayal

Harrison is watching the news when Mackenzie shoots down through the skylight. Mackenzie moves cautiously towards Harrison.

"You find anything bro?"

Harrison shakes his head.  
"She is staying low under the radar."

"Yea that sucks."

Mackenzie watches Harrison closely and keeps moving farther behind him. Harrison starts to notice his odd behavior.

"Dude what are you doing?"

Mackenzie raises his hands and Harrison is paralyzed.  
"What the hell are you doing?"

"Listen I know we started this thing together but I just don't think you got it in you to finish it. All our lives we have been compared to each other because of being twins. When my ability manifested I was special and unique for the first time…but of course not soon after so did yours. What are the odds we have the same ability? You know Harrison I always figured you'd be the one to turn on me, so when I say I am shocked I really mean it. When I sat rotting in that cell I began to think about all the things I could do and what needed to be done. When I was released and told to bring back people with the most dangerous abilities, I knew what destiny was and what mine is. You…I just don't know what to do with you. I can't kill you but I can't have you standing in the way of my future glory. So brother…"

Mackenzie moves closer and places his hands on Harrison's shoulders.

"Here's to being unique once more."

An evil grin spreads across Mackenzie's face as the white silhouette began to appear.

--------------------------------  
Ari and Anthony were standing outside a nicely put together house most likely belonging to a doctor or lawyer. Anthony puts his hand on Ari's shoulder and they mist together and pass through the front door and into the living room materializing once again. Ari just smiles. Anthony notices.

"Go ahead and say it. This is just cool."

She giggles and starts to walk forward through the house. It is well furnished with expensive everything. From the carpets to the walls to the house itself, if a price tag was on everything there would always be the word thousand in it.

"Does the prick doctor live here?"

Ari nods.  
"He was the one who diagnosed me as clinically insane. What a prick. If he had just sat down with me and let me show him my ability we probably could have made millions or something off of magic shows or something you know?"

Anthony laughs, he turns over his hand and living smoke pours out.  
"People will never accept us magic or not. This world will fear us and condemn us. They'll set up camps so they can study us and then steal our abilities then kill us off like lab rats."

The front door starts to open. Anthony reaches over and places his hand on Ari's shoulder and they fade away.

-----------------------------------  
The elevator dings and Logan walks into a hallway he knows all too well. If he wasn't a stronger man this place would give him nightmares. He touches the wall and feels the fresh paint and putty to cover the bullet holes. The apartment was at the end of the hall.

He cocks he head to the right and looks at the auras of people in their apartments. Nothing but white clean auras until he gets near the apartment he sees the blue aura beside a white one. He runs up to the doors and just stares inside for a moment before backing up a bit and kicking the door in. Logan gazed at the blue aura for a moment before realizing he had made a mistake.

----------------------------------------  
Noah Bennet sits at his apartment with a loaded gun on the desk before him. His mind heavily concentrated on the files in front of him. Angela never trusted the twins ever to get the job done but what still bothered him was why did she release Mackenzie from level five. Was it just one of her sick games she loved to play or did she really know what she is doing?

A knock on his door shook him from his haze and he picked up his gun cocking it. He moved to the door and opens it.

Jackson looks up at him.  
"I think we need to help each other."

------------------------  
The wind is exhilarating as it blows past Mackenzie as he flies high above the rest of the world. He knows what he has to do and he was going to do it. Not a shred of guilt was plaguing him as he flew past the city roof tops only to land on a certain one, where Angela Petrelli was waiting.

"Harrison is out of the equation."

"Good…now it's time to get some work done."


	23. Another Way

Logan kicks in the door and immediately regrets it. Aw picks up a chair and tosses it at him knocking the wind out of him. His gun goes flying across the room. Aw grabs a chair leg and breaks it off to a point putting it against Logan's neck.

Harrison comes from around the counter with the gun covered in sweat and limping quite noticeably. Logan checks the aura and the girl is the blue one. He laughs as it finally hits him what has happened.

"He betrayed you didn't he? What's that feel like, to know your only family turns on you just for power?"

Harrison's hand starts shaking as he continues to point the gun at Logan.

"Go to hell."

Logan gives another laugh but gets cut short as the wooden stake starts to pierce skin. Aw grins maliciously.

"Quiet is good."

Harrison scratches the side of his head with the gun barrel.

"You come here to kill me Logan?"

He just nods.

"How's that going?"

Logan grinds his teeth.

"That bad huh? Well look here Logan, I got things to do and places to be so I'm going to let you live on one condition. You stay the hell away from me or all that's going to be left of you is a grease spot on the ground got me?"

Logan nods.

Aw glances up at Harrison, he gives a quick nod. Logan looks at Aw as she drops the stake and starts to raise her arm into the air. His breathing accelerates. As she balls her fist her knuckles crack and Logan starts to hyperventilate.

Aw strikes him on the side of the head and Logan is limp instantly.

Harrison checks the gun then places into his waist band.

"Get him into the trunk."

* * *

Being hidden by the mist was the coolest fell Ari ever knew. The Doctor walked through the house he had no idea they were even there. It felt right, it felt evil oh so very evil.

The doctor moved towards the kitchen and the pair uncloaked. She starts to smile again.

"Make sure no one else is here."

Anthony nods and disappears.

Ari walks in behind the doctor. She sits down at the table and crosses her legs and relaxes a bit before making her presence know.

"Evening doc. Take a seat."

The doctor stops dead in his tracks and hangs up his phone. He slowly turns around and looks at Ari.

"I kinda always knew it would be you. You were the one that never seemed really crazy."

Ari just frowns and kicks a chair from under the table out towards the doctor.

"Sit we need to talk."

He sits.

* * *

Logan awakens to a tongue licking his face. He opens his eyes to some mutt licking his face. He pushes it away with his hand and a grunt. The dog just sits and waits on him. Logan starts to climb to his feet when a bum starts to walk up to him.

"Hey you got some change mister?"

"Get lost."

The bum looks around then gives a kick to Logan's midsection.

"I said I wanted some change asshole!"

Logan drops back to his stomach as he does his head hits the ground. He looks at the bum and a flash of light emits from right eye and the bum tenses up a moment before clutching at the baseball size hole that has suddenly appeared in his chest.

Logan continues to stare at the man as he collapses onto the ground dead as a door nail. The dog moves towards the bum and starts licking his face instead.

Logan rises to his feet and stares at the corpse.

"What is happening to me?"

Logan turns and starts to run, the cool air pumping into his lungs the rush of the wind against his hair. It makes him feel like he is in High School again trying out for the track team, such simpler times of course. But for this particular moment the whole world was a blur.

His feet continued to pound against the cold ground as he continued to run. He has no idea where he is going or where he is.

He gives a quick look around and then stops. He takes a deep breath before releasing it. He was in some bad part of town he knew that. Logan looks around and sees an old coat grabbing it and throwing it on to try to blend in a little more. He gives a quick aura check and notices a blue aura. His anger over comes his caution and he begins moving swiftly towards his new objective.

Aw looks into the rear view mirror.

"You think secret agent man is going to be okay?"

Harrison just coughs.

Aw just keeps driving.

"I am assuming you don't care huh?"

He coughs again.

"I want my ability back."

Aw nods.

"Don't worry I got a plan. I know this guy who made this serum that gives people abilities. Its part of this project to make super soldiers but it's too unstable most don't survive the injection. The formula is a free radical as well. There is no way to tell what ability you will get. It could be god like or a super invincible left ear. I know one of the scientists on the project he is head of the program to destroy the unstable chemicals but instead he is selling it for a bit of cash. It's the best chance you got. What do you say?"

Harrison nods.

****

5 hours later

The pair pulls up to a residential building and climb out. Harrison looks at the building with confusion.

"The man sells dangerous government experiments from his house?"

Aw shrugs her shoulders.

"Baby momma got to eat I guess."

Harrison snorts.

"This is so stupid."

They go up to the 9th floor and knock on the room marked 315 but the five is missing. A man answers the door looking frazzled and totally paranoid.

Harrison snorts and rolls his eyes.

"My savior what a relief and I expected you to look collected and natural."

Aw laughs and then turns to the man.

"Hey Benjamin we need your help."

Benjamin pokes his head out of the room and looks down the hallway.

"Were you followed?"

Harrison looks around.

"I think you are the only one alive on this floor."

Aw elbows him.

"Yea we are cool."

Benjamin hesitates then motions for them to come in.

"People talk I can hear them. The people, the voices tell me so."

Harrison shakes his head.

"Somebody dipped into his own stash."

Aw chuckles.

"He did but now we can't tell whether he has telepathy, super hearing or both and they have interconnected and he just hears things all the time. So listen Benjamin we need one of the good formulas. My friend here needs it like right now."

Benjamin smiles and walks over to his freezer and pulls out a tray full of syringes and lays it on the table in front of them.

"Now it's your turn to pick one. So you can't say I tried to kill you if something goes wrong."

Harrison shakes his head.

"What an insurance policy."

Harrison looks at all six and grabs the 6th one.

"Well last but not least."

Benjamin stares at the syringes then back at Harrison and smiles.

"That seems like it would fit you."

Harrison glances back at him.

"You know what these are? What they will do?"

Benjamin's paranoia is revealed.

"Sometimes the stable ones get mixed up with the bad ones."

"Why don't you give me the best one you have?"

His smile has something dark to it.

"Who's to say what's better? Now get out the voices are getting restless."

Harrison looks at Aw then turns to leave.

Benjamin whispers.

"An object in motion…"

__

"Stay's in motion dear Benjamin."

Benjamin reaches over and touches an empty coke can and it refills.


	24. Unexpected Defeat

Jackson limps into Noah apartment and crashes onto the couch. Noah turns to Jackson. "Please make yourself at home."

Jackson looks up from the couch.  
"Sorry for my rudeness please put it on my tab."

Noah shuts the door and locks it.  
"So what can I help you with?"

Jackson sits up and puts his head in his hands.  
"You have no idea what I just went through to get here."

**Earlier**  
Harrison blasts the keypad with a bolt of electricity and it explodes opening Jackson's cell. The fire alarm cut on and the sprinkler system is activated. Harrison and Mackenzie leave as all the cell doors open.

Jackson runs out of the cells as the water hits him. He looks around and sees the other getting freed as well. Jackson tenses his fist as sparks fly from his eyes.  
I have to be careful, water all around my power has to be based on touch.  
He turns and looks down the hallway as one of the inmates charges at him. Jackson tenses up as the man starts to swing. Jackson is defenseless. The fist connects and the man is electrocuted by having contact with Jackson's skin. Jackson hits the ground which is already covered in an inch of water.  
Jackson climbs to his feet as the inmate does the same. The inmate stares heavily at Jackson for a moment. Jackson begins to tense up once more.

"Don't do it bro."

The inmate screams and his whole body begins to vibrate and he runs at Jackson. Jackson readies himself for the coming blow and braces himself. The man swings again but Jackson see's it coming and ducks low and hits the man in the stomach with an electric punch. He doubles over and Jackson begins to run past him.  
Jackson follows two other inmates around a corner. He stumbles into their backs as they come to a halt right in the middle of a corridor. Before them is a swat team with non-lethal shotguns pointed at them. The man in front starts to speak.

"Get down on the ground with your hands on your head. Do it NOW!!"

The first inmate is on the ground before they can blink.  
"I can't fight man all I do is make light bulbs go on and off."

Jackson scoffs and puts his hand on the wall making all the lights in the building got out. The swat leader screams. Gun shots ring out.  
"Go to night vision!!"

------------------------  
Noah looks unimpressed. Jackson notices.  
"Look I got beat up, shot at and shot at some more."

Noah walks over the coffee pot and pours himself a cup.  
"Does this story have a point?"

Jackson's eyes spark a bit.  
"Yes….."  
"Well get to it."

"I want out. I had a normal life. I was in control of my ability I had a best friend, I went to high school. Since I met you people I have gotten my ability screwed with, thrown in some future prison and my best friend is missing."

Noah reaches into his coat and pulls out a tazer and points it at Jackson.  
"There is no out for you."  
He fires.

* * *

The Doctor looks at Ari.  
"What can I do for you Ari?"

The doctor shivers as Anthony decloaks beside him.  
"There is no one else here Ari."

She smiles only for a second.  
"Anthony can you find something to eat in this dump or something I'm starving."

"Me too, I'll get on it."

"So Dr. Kiel where is Dr. Livingston and Dr. Harper?"

Doctor shakes his head in defiance.  
"I'm not going to tell you anything do your worst."

Ari shrugs.  
"Ok. Anthony sweetie I need a favor."

Anthony appears in the right next to the doctor. He points his finger at the doctor's leg and his fingernail starts to grow sharp and long. The doctor starts to sweat profusely and then starts to scream.

Ari leans in.  
"Still got time to tell me what I want to know."

The doctor starts to nod. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his prescription pad and a pen. He scribbles something down and pushes it down the table. Ari leans over and grabs it. She looks over at Anthony and then back at the doc.

"Don't you have kids?"

The doctor nods.

"Well how old are they?"

The doctor seems to draw a blank before answering.  
"My son is 23 and in college and my daughters are 17 and 12."

Ari gives a big grin.  
"Perfect. Kill him."

Anthony swings high. The blood splatters the ceiling a dark maroon.

* * *

Mackenzie blows the door off of its hinges as he walks into Justin's Higden house. Mackenzie knew that he would be here. Stealing his brother's abilities was the best idea he had ever had. Justin runs down the stairs with a confused look on his face.  
"Dad what happened? Oh shit!"

Mackenzie extends his hand and a cackle of electricity fills the air as a bolt of lightning flashes out towards Justin. Justin swings his hand as the entire wall to Mackenzie's left explodes onto him. The lightning bolt shatters the staircases railing. Justin runs back up the stairs. Mackenzie shakes the rubble off of him and starts up the stairs. Justin looks around the corner and sticks his hand out towards Mackenzie.

Mackenzie hesitates before taking a step forward. Justin closes his hand into a fist and drops it towards the ground and the stairs instantly collapse onto Mackenzie. Justin runs into his room and waves his hand at the wall and it shatters out of his way. He extends he hand out to the open gap and points it at the ground. He brings his hand towards himself and the ground builds a hill up to his wall and he walks down it to the backyard. He waves his hand and the hill disappears back. He looks back at the gap and sees Mackenzie running to jump out the gap and he points both hands at the roof of the house and brings them down to his sides. The house collapses.


	25. Stop & Go

Harrison stares at the syringe in his hand as he and Aw walk down the hall. He looks at her.  
"I probably need to sit down to do this, let's check one of the apartments."

Harrison knocks on one of the doors.  
"Hello?"

He knocks again.  
"Hey is anyone in there?"

He turns to Aw.  
"Guess no one is home."

She rolls her eyes.  
"Well let's check."

She swings her fist low and smacks the door into splinters. Harrison shakes his head. The pair walk in and she starts to check the fridge.

"Whoever lives here is gone but he left a refrigerator stuffed with pickled crap but Hey!" She reaches into the fridge and pulls from it a six pack of beer. "He had good taste."

Harrison sits down on the couch and a cloud of dust greets him.  
"What is up with this building?"

Aw cracks a beer and starts to drink.  
"No idea but let's hurry with your genetic experiment."

Harrison takes off his belt and ties it around his right arm till a vein pops up. He grabs the syringe and sticks it in the vein and pushes down the plunger and waits.

* * *

The rubble of the house explodes into the air in a storm of electricity. He climbs from the rubble hurting all over. He looks up to the sky and soars off in another explosion of electricity.

He lands on a certain roof top with assertion, opens the roof access door and jumps over the railing falling to the first floor. He busts open the door and makes his way into the medical office and walks in.

Sitting at desk writing is a very petite blonde in a skirt and top wearing a doctor's coat. She looks up at him and then goes back to her work. She shakes her head and looks back up.  
"Oh my god Mackenzie what happened?"

"He brought the entire house down on me."

She hastily gets up and starts to runs her hands over his wounds healing them almost instantly.  
"What happened?"  
Mackenzie gets undressed and she continues to heal him and pull pieces of debris from his wounds.  
"I was told it was a simple snatch and grab job. He was supposed to have had mild telekinesis. What I got was extreme prejudice. This kid just moved his hand and the world did whatever he wanted."

The blonde finishes and walks over to a cabinet and opens it and pulls from it a plastic bag. She hands it to him.  
"I always keep a set of clothes for you just in case."

He smiles and takes them from her.  
"I think I'm going to hit the showers first, want to join me?"

She laughs and goes back to her desk.  
"Sorry stud I'm on the clock."

He scoffs and walks out the office just across the hall to the showers.

He steps out of the showers, gets dressed and starts feeling better than usual. He has an idea and wonders why he hadn't thought of it before. He heads to his locker and pulls out the folders that were given to him originally. As he flips through it he passes a sheet named Justin Higden he scoffs at it and keeps going until he finds it. A folder titled Yuri Larkin, Regeneration.

* * *

Harrison starts to sweat and his can feel his pulse all over his body. Every breath seems to take forever and the world is moving 100xs too fast for him to comprehend. Aw looks over at him.  
"You okay Harrison?"

The world is pink and blue with swirling energy and prickling feelings.

He awakens on the couch with the worst case of cottonmouth known to man. He tries to get up and stumbles all over the house knocking everything over. Aw is nowhere to be found. He stumbles into the hall way and spots a vending machine and makes his way towards it dragging himself along the walls.  
Ha reaches it and fumbles with the cash in his pocket before finally getting a bill in there and the machine does not respond.

He mumbles a word at the machine.  
"Work,"

He smacks the machine with his fist.  
"I said work."

The world starts to go black again and Harrison gets angry.  
"I SAID WORK!"

Harrison slams the machine with the palm of his hand. The machine seems to shimmer with a pink energy before it starts to shake violently as most of the cokes in the machine explode. The machine keeps shaking harder and harder soon getting air before it collapses and falls onto the ground. An unexploded coke rolls out of it to Harrison's surprise.

He slides down the wall and sits down and grabs the coke. He touches the coke can and top of the can shoots off as the can jets down the hall at high speed. Another can spurts from the machine and rolls to the wall beside him he grabs it and opens it, the coke sprays out and all over his face, Harrison takes a deep breath and starts to drink.

-------------------

Ari walks up the stairs and starts checking the rooms and finds the 17yr old daughter's room.  
"Perfect I needed a change of wardrobe. Anthony!!"

Anthony pops into the door way.  
"You called?"

She smiles.  
"Yea what outfit would you like to see on me?"

It's Anthony's turn to smile.  
"Is no outfit at all an option?"

Her grin gets wider.  
"Wow Anthony I didn't know mind reading was part of your ability…"

She reaches out and pulls him close into a kiss.

* * *

Aw walks out into the hall and spots Harrison lying against the wall drinking a coke. She walks over and notices coke everywhere along with the busted machine.  
"So…you want to talk about it?"

Harrison shakes his head.

Aw smiles and helps him up off the wall.  
"I went back to Benjamin's when you passed out to see if he could help the entire apartment is clean. Nothing is in that place not even dust."

Harrison grunts. Aw rolls her eyes and carries Harrison to the elevator and pushes for the ground floor. The doors ding and she carries him to the car and stands him up against the passenger side door. Harrison gives the car a stroke with his hand and it shimmers with a blue energy before going back to normal. Harrison tilts his head at the car before Aw grabs him and puts him in the car. He sits down and leans on the dash. She climbs in the car, puts it into gear and guns it.

The car goes nowhere. She stares at it for a moment and checks the parking brake and tries again.  
Nothing, Aw lets loose a string of curses and turns the car off and pops the hood. She gets out and starts to inspect anything and everything. Harrison leans back into his seat and raises his hand to his face and he spots the pink shimmer run across his hand. Aw closes the hood. Harrison sticks his hand onto the dash and the car shoots forward at high speeds. Aw screams as the car hits her and she rolls over the hood and over the car.

The car speeds forward as Harrison keeps his hand on the dash. As the car speeds forward Harrison begins to realize he has no control over the vehicle's direction. Harrison takes his hand off of the dash and looks at the car. A white shimmer fills the car and disappears. A speed fills Harrison's thoughts.

**75mph**

He looks back at the road as the car is about to slam into a light pole. The car hits the pole at top speed. Harrison is not wearing a seatbelt. He is hurled through the windshield at the light pole. The last thing Harrison sees before he closes his eyes and his body instinctively braces for impact is he hands outstretched at the pole and it shimmers a blue. He hits the pole with a loud crack as he flies through it breaking the pole in half and lands on the ground with a roll.

He opens his eyes.

----------------

Ari lies on Anthony's chest as they stare at the roof from the daughter's bed. She lets out a satisfied sigh.  
"I never figured my first time would be in a house that I broke into and had just killed the owner."

Anthony laughs.  
"Yea that is kind of messed up. But I never figured I would get dominated but someone else's ability and then when it wears off team up with them."

She kisses his chest.  
"True."

Anthony tilts his head as he hears a door open and then an ear piercing scream.  
"Guess someone's home."

He leans down and kisses her forehead and gets out of the bed and puts his pants back on.  
"Get dressed. I'll take care of them and then we will have to burn this place to the ground or something."

Ari giggles.  
"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Logan ducks down around a dumpster and checks the aura of the person he is following.  
"Still blue, maybe I'm not losing my mind."

He rises to a crouch and starts to creep after to man. He watches as the man buzzes up on an apartment building. Logan runs at a crouch and puts his hand in the door to stop it from closing as he slips into the apartment building. As the man walks into an elevator and hits the button Logan tosses off his hobo jacket and charges at the man full sprint. The man starts to hit the close doors button rapidly. Logan slams into him full force as the doors close.

The men exchange fist for fist for a moment before Logan's training starts to kick in and the tide starts to turn. Logan slams the man's head against the side of the elevator and tilts his head to the right waiting for his ability to kick in. The man takes the opportunity to punch Logan once more. Logan grabs the man's head and slams it repeatedly against elevator side till he drops. Logan takes a deep breath.

The man reaches out and grabs Logan's ankle and he disappears from the elevator. The man lies on the elevator floor for a moment breathing slowly.  
"Who the hell was that guy?"

* * *

Ari hears more screams as undoubtedly Anthony was doing his job. She looks through the daughter's closet and drawers picking out clothes she likes as if she were at a mall. Anthony reappears covered in blood.

Ari turns around and sighs.  
"You're all dirty now. Go wash off I bring you some of this doc's son's clothes."

Anthony's hand returns to normal and his eyes lose their reddish glow.  
"No problem."

Ari gets dressed as she hears the shower turn on full blast. As she walks into the son's room she notices all the posters and how messy the room is, the room is super dark as the shades are closed. For a moment she feels nostalgia for Harrison and his bright and clean apartment. She drops to her knees and begins to cry.

Anthony sighs as the hot water hits him. He opens his eyes and looks to the bathroom floor as the blood washes off and turns into a pink water.

* * *

Jackson screams at the tazer pierces his skin. He grabs the wires and sends his own current backup them and Noah is knocked unconscious from the upsurge of electricity.  
"You damn company people are all the same. Who the hell am I supposed to see to get my life back?"

Jackson pulls the hooks out of his skin with a grunt and throws them to the ground. He turns to leave and there in the doorway is a man in a lab coat.

"I couldn't help but over hear you wanting your life back."

Jackson powers up and blue electricity arks all over his body, he raises a hand towards the man and gets into an aggressive position, The man smiles and opens his hands up to show that they are empty.  
"There is no reason to be so full of fear Jackson. I'm not here to harm you."

"Then what are you here to do?"

"I'm here to help."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Benjamin."


	26. Ability Update

Mackenzie  
**Flight**- is the ability to defy gravity in order to propel oneself through the air. One with this ability can accomplish it in one of multiple ways. Either their body projects an electromagnetic aura around them, which repulses the user from the ground and allows propulsion from one point to another. Others include the use of magnetic, gravitational or sonic repulsion, riding air waves, riding light waves, projection of an energy aura, the presence of physical wings and the like. This ability may be accompanied by Jet Propulsion or some other aerial faculty.

**Electrokinesis**- is the ability to generate and mentally manipulate electricity. One with this ability could manipulate present electricity (static electricity, electrical arcs, and lightning bolts) or even create electricity. This ability could range from generating harmless static electricity to summoning ball, bolt or flash lightning. Sometimes this ability can even be used to take control of the electrons in objects, allowing motion control.

**Power Absorption or Power Borrowing**- (when that part of the ability is used) is the ability to psychically temporarily or permanently gain the anomalistic abilities of others after psionic or physical contact. This ability could be used to leave a powerful opponent weak and helpless against their own abilities. One with this ability may or may not be able to manifest multiple abilities at one time, and can possibly return them. This ability may be activated or suppressed at will.  
Possession or Domination- is the ability to psychically take over the body, mind or spirit of a living entity, or the structure of an object, either by force or willingly by the host (or sometimes a living subject may be entirely unaware). One with this ability may be able to do any of the following faculties:

**Puppetry**, also called another version of Mirroring, Psychic Control, Psychic/Psionic Puppetry or (more colloquially) Psychic/Psionic Puppet Strings- the ability to create a psychic/psionic link between the user's motion and living subjects' motion. The user's subjects can still resist, but the user controls the subjects' bodies (and power use, if the subject has powers) as though they weren't resisting, moving their limbs by making hand gestures similar to controlling a puppet (hence the ability's name). Rarely, the subject can even be manipulated as though by [[Telekinesis (new)}Telekinesis]] (slung around, levitated, etc.).

**Precognition** is a form of extra-sensory perception in which one will perceive information about future events before they happen, by visual means, as opposed to merely guessing them, based on deductive reasoning and current knowledge. It can come as a brief flash of the scene or last for a long time. Sometimes, however, it can even be activated at will and within whichever time intervals the user desires ("the next six hours", "tomorrow", etc.), at which point the power becomes Selective Precognition.

**Invisibility**- the inability to be seen (user is immune to light-based attacks/illusions in this state, and no light is required to see); if the psychic aura deflects/distorts light or sheathes the user in invisible energy, the user becomes invisible

Logan  
**Aura Manipulation**- is the ability to manipulate the auras emanated from all living things. One with this ability can change auras, causing them to give off the indication that a threat is really harmless, or cause an aura to show a certain emotion while they really feel another (or cloak auras from perception by aura readers). The user could even increase the intensity of the aura's glow (so as to nearly blind foes capable of seeing auras, or even make the aura visible to all). The user could even knock a subject unconscious or stun them by temporarily smothering (and thus overwhelming) the subject's aura.

**Aura Reading**-, also known as Aura Perception or Radiesthesia is the ability to see or otherwise detect the energy fields that emanate from all living subjects. One with this ability can detect the presence of subjects with his eyes closed. This could also be used to tell if someone has good or bad intentions. One could even tell how someone is feeling or if they are under the influence of a malevolent entity (at which point the aura will be multicolored, indicating that more than one consciousness is present).

Aw  
**Superhuman Strength or Superstrength**- is the ability for a person to exert force from the muscles beyond that of a normal human. This can be accomplished by either fortifying the muscles with psychic force (similar to the energy which allows Telekinesis), or simply having denser muscle mass than that of a normal human. The amount of psychic force for the former (and thus, the amount of strength) varies from person to person. The upper levels of this ability are not yet known, but it remains possible that with training this person could lift, pull or push several tons.

Jackson  
**Electrokinesis** is the ability to generate and mentally manipulate electricity. One with this ability could manipulate present electricity (static electricity, electrical arcs, and lightning bolts) or even create electricity. This ability could range from generating harmless static electricity to summoning ball, bolt or flash lightning. Sometimes this ability can even be used to take control of the electrons in objects, allowing motion control.

Anthony  
**Umbrakinesis or Sciakinesis**- is the ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, deactivated photons mostly,the absence of light. One with this ability can even deactivate and repulse light energy or travel through shadows (called Umbrageous Teleportation), by converting deactivated photons into a dark version of a portal. One with this power could or surround foes in pitch black clouds of lightless space, turn deactivated photons into constructs (similar to Photokinesis), or shoot bolts of solid darkness at foes

Ari  
**Onomatopoeisis, also called Onomatopoeic Projection/Imitation or the Onomatopoeia Effect**- is the psionic ability to project onomatopoeias as though they were actual occurrences. If the user were to say "boom", the word would project at high decibels. If the user said "zoom" or "zip", the subject on whom the power is being used would feel a gust as though something had whizzed past with amazing speed. If the user said something like "bam" any subjects in the way would be blown back with tremendous concussive force. Saying anything like," BARK!" or "screech", would make or replicate the sound, instead of actually saying the word.

Harrison  
Kinetic Abilities are abilities which are based on kinetic energy, and induce, deflect or otherwise affect motion or kinetic energy. This may include the generation of intense kinetic energy, changing its direction or grounding it within an area entirely.

**Kinetic Absorption**- the ability to absorb the kinetic energy out of any impact; this can be used to slow down opponents, or absorb kinetic energy and slow down a fall that would otherwise kill you. One with this power could even lessen the blow of any object hurled at him and withstand the force of any blow, as it would provide no force after the kinetic energy has been taken from it. Sometimes that absorbed energy can even be sent back at the foe (called Kinetic Backlash) or converted into strength or sustenance (called Kinetic Conversion). This ability is almost always accompanied by Superhuman Endurance.

**Kinetic Acceleration/Deceleration**- the ability to accelerate and or decelerate the speed of an object or a subject; One with this ability could speed up an object's motion or slow it down by pure will. However, the only downside is that an object cannot be set into motion by this ability, only sped up or slowed down if it is motion prior to use of the ability. Not to mention, things of greater weight or moving faster would be harder to accelerate or decelerate than things that are lighter in weight or moving slower.

**Kinetic Activation, also called Kinetic Channeling**- the ability to imbue objects with kinetic energy to set them into motion, regardless of whether living, inanimate or mechanical. One with this ability can cause rocks to start rolling or cause people to start moving, even if they don't want to. This ability does not allow the user to control the motion, unless accompanied by Kinetic Redirection (which is common), although it may allow control over the speed of the motion (called Kinetic Boosting/Suppression).

**Kinetic Bolts**- generation of powerful bolts of kinetic energy, which fire from the hands and eyes as though firing from a gun and set objects into (usually erratic) motion or damage objects

**Kinetic Concentration, also called Kinetic Focus**- concentration of the user's kinetic energy into one bout of extreme strength or extreme speed

**Kinetic Mimicry**- mimicry of a subject's kinetic energy; allows the user to imitate the power, speed and strength behind any subject or moving object

**Kinetic Negation or Kinetic Suppression**- the ability to psychically keep any subject from moving by deactivating kinetic energy and converting it into potential energy; This can be used to prevent movement, stop anything that is currently moving, or even suspend something in its place by keeping it from moving forward, backward, side-to-side or up and down.

**Kinetic Redirection**- the ability to psychically change the path of an object in motion; this ability can only affect an object in motion, and will be utterly useless otherwise. However, there are also some other restrictions. Some people with the ability have difficulty based on mass and can move lighter objects with ease, while other people have difficulty based on speed and can more easily move somewhat slower moving objects.

**Kinetic Scanning**- the ability to scan the power, speed or momentum behind any moving object; can be used to also determine the direction a projectile came from  
Kinetic Energy can be manipulated in most anyway, because it is a source of movement, fuel and power. Other types of uses can be found for energy, but they most likely fall under at least one of the above categories of energy uses. Some of these abilities can even be done with kinetic energy's opposite number, potential energy


	27. Moo

The world was nothing but blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Another white shimmer passes before Harrison's eyes as a new number forms in his head.

**855mph**

He notices a jet plane flying by.  
"I must have radar ability. I should be a cop."

Aw's head slowly creeps into view, looking cautious yet hopeful.  
"Are you dead?"

Harrison breathes out.  
"Nope, not yet, that's the tragedy of it all."

Aw scoffs and grabs him arm and pulls him up. She looks at the devastation he has caused.  
"Well let's see. You hit me with the car, drove off, that's hit and run by the way, reckless endangerment, you wrapped the car around a light pole then flew through the windshield, broke the pole in half and then landed on the ground and are perfectly ok. What kind of ability is that? Bad luck but you live through it?"

"I don't know either but we best get out of here before anyone shows up."

Harrison brushes himself off and starts to run. He turns around and Aw is nowhere to be found. Neither is the city or the wreck. Harrison turns around and bumps into a cow. It moos loudly at him and walks away.  
"What just happened?"

Harrison begins to pace.  
"What did I do that was weird?"

He lets out a laugh.  
"Bad question. What is different? Radar ability, I saw that jet plane and flashed it. Then I got the speed. How fast it was going…how fast am I going now? That sounds right. So I came from that direction and so…"

Harrison crouches low preparing to run and Logan appears next to him. Harrison shouts and puts out a hand in shock. A pink beam shoots out and hits Logan in the chest. He starts shaking uncontrollably and flailing in all manner of directions.  
"Oh so sorry bro I can't control it, got to go!"

Harrison starts to run and the world is a blur once more but this time he pays attention. Moving at cruising speed of a passenger plane was the coolest thing he had ever done. The scenery starts to look recognizable as he sees Aw walking down the road talking to no one in particular. Harrison slams on the brake bys just stopping. Aw smiles as he just appears in front of her before she screams and Harrison turns around to see debris from running down a street at 800mph will drag flying at them.  
Harrison throws his hands out in front of him and feels the world slow down to a crawl. He can feel all the energy he had stored for his newfound speed being drained out of him and being converted into a stopping force. A blue wave is cast out in front of him and the world is silent as the debris literally stops in mid air and drops to the ground. Harrison sighs and sits down. Aw looks up and then starts smacking Harrison on the back.

"What the hell? You hit me with a car, wreck it then disappear only then to come back with a landfill following you. What is wrong with you?"

Harrison looks back at her.  
"I need to use the internet."

She looks baffled back at him.  
"You hit me with a car."

"So? You're a big girl you are obviously ok."

"Besides the point Harrison, how are we going to get back to town? We are in the middle of nowhere; all I see is cow fields."

"We just have to wait for a car to pass. I'll be able to do the rest."

Ari stares at the clothes she laid out for Anthony. She looks up and there he is standing in the door way dripping wet in nothing but a towel. She wants to smile but holds back.  
"Get dressed we have to hurry."

Anthony nod and the whole room fills with the living smoke for only a second before it disappears and Anthony is before her dressed.  
"Cool right?"

"Boys and your tricks, lets fly out of here. Dr. Livingston is first on my list."

Anthony reaches over to her and grabs her around the waist. She looks up at him and the world becomes black smoke.

Logan appears in the middle of a cow field and starts to shake uncontrollably for about a minute before stopping and falling to the ground. Stays unmoving for a moment before even looking around in of what might happen next. He stands up and his eyesight returns to normal. He blinks for a moment and starts to cock his head to the right for a moment then quickly the next as if he could sneak up on his ability. He walks up to a cow and starts staring at it for a moment. He bends down and looks into its big cow eyes and it speaks.  
"Hello Logan."

He jumps back and continues to stare at the mad cow.

"You know staring is rude Logan, so stop it."

Logan feels woozy.  
"What are you?"

The cow leans down and pulls up grass and starts to chew on it.  
"I'm a cow."

Logan squeezes his eyes and starts to rub his temples. When he reopens them it is dark and he is in the middle of the forest with it covered in snow. He looks around and there is his wife sitting on a log.  
"Hello Logan."

He almost starts to cry.  
"You're not real."

"Because you failed as a husband and a father and let us get murdered by some freak and now you are failing once more."

He drops to his knees and starts to sob.  
"It wasn't my fault."

"Logan, Logan, oh my sweet Logan, don't you know what you have done? You have died."


	28. Identity

You have died and left us in vain. Our souls cry out for revenge and the best you can do is kill some slut bartender."

Logan continues to sob.

"Lisa I am so sorry."

Lisa walks over to Logan and grabs his gun from him. She cocks it and puts it to his head. He looks up at her with pain in his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Logan."

She pulls the trigger.

-------------

Ari and Anthony decloaks in front of Dr. Livingston's house. Anthony looks unsurely at Ari.

"I don't know about this."

Ari's face forms into a scowl.

"I am."

She looks up at the front door and sits down to write something down on a piece of paper. Anthony looks on with interest. Her ability kicks in and she starts to scribble all over the page. She finishes her work as the paper seems to scream as it disappears into a puff of dust.

"Now whoever goes in can't leave. Let's go, faze us beneath the doors."

Anthony does as he is told and the pair is under the door and in the house in a matter of seconds. Sitting in the hallway in a recliner with a sawed off shotgun is Dr. Livingston.

He smiles genuinely and then cocks the shotgun.

"Ariana have a seat. You, the Scooby Doo wannabe, get lost."

Ari nods and Anthony phases under the door back outside. Livingston smiles again.

"Pass the pen and paper this way my girl. Don't want you to do anything you'd regret now would we?"

Ari mutters a curse under her breath and tosses the pen and pad at the feet of the doctor.

"Good. So I'm sure the first question crawling around in your brain is how? Well Remember the doctor was on the phone when you took him hostage. I was on the other line. He never really hung up the phone. Without your writings and your bodyguard you are mine."

He begins to laugh and then screams in pain as a long spike protrudes from his shoulder. In his pain the doctor fires the shotgun. The blast splinters the wood next to Ari and grazes her arm a bit. She screams in pain and rolls onto the ground. Anthony retracts the spike from the doctor's shoulder and rushes to Ari's side. She smacks him with her good arm as hard as she can.

"Watch what the HELL you are doing!!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How about next time when you stab someone make sure they don't have a gun pointed at me!"

"I'm so sorry Ari."

She pushes him away from here and stands.

"Well at least the doctor is still alive."

--------------

"Benjamin is your name?"

Benjamin smiles warmly.

"Yes it is. So Jackson what would you give to have your old life back? That man's life or someone else's, what would you be willing to do?"

"Anything Benjamin I just want my life and my friend back."

Benjamin walks over to Jackson acting as if Jackson wasn't even electrified. Benjamin puts his hand on Jackson's head for a moment and then closes his eyes. Jackson powers down for a moment before dropping to his knees.

"You want your friend go and get him."

Jackson disappears.

Benjamin looks over at Noah.

"Now you and I are going to have a little talk."

Benjamin pulls a syringe from his jacket.

"Hope you don't mind needles."

-----------------

Mackenzie spins to the left to dodge a bird flying at him. He was flying at his top speed to his main destination Yuri. He had the ability that would make no matter what happened to him a mere inconvenience.

The house being toppled on him was too close of a call. By the time he had reached Alice he was about to faint from blood loss but held it together. The world seemed so simple from the sky, no problems, no abilities to steal, no orders to follow. No brothers to betray. The thought had occurred to visit Harrison to see how he was doing but it would be like taunting him. I dropped by to see how you are doing after I stabbed you in the back and took the only that made you happy in the world.

He had tried to see the future, tried to paint Harrison to see how he was doing but it seemed like since the other day the pictures have been fuzzy as If Harrison never stopped moving, like he never stopped to make a decision. It intrigued him and scared him at the same time. For only God knows what could have happened to him. Mackenzie thinks about changing course but decides better.

"I need this ability."

* * *

He says to no one in particular. He speeds on with a more desperate speed than before.

Harrison presses the petal down to the floor as they continue on their journey back to civilization. Aw looks worried.

"Aren't you worried about cops and speed limits and all that?"

Harrison seems only interested in what the speedometer is reading.

****

120mph

Harrison blinks and scans the car.

"Good enough for now."

Aw sits back into her seat.

"What is good enough?"

Harrison just looks over at her. He turns back to the road.

"Look, cops."

Sure enough a cruiser pulls in beside them. Harrison turns up the radio and starts to jam. They flash their lights at him and he sticks hand out towards them. A shimmer of blue coats the car as they come to an instant stop and the cops are lurched forward in their seats, their airbags deploying.

"Baby I'm back."

* * *

The gun just clicks and Logan doesn't even flinch.

"It should be loaded."

Lisa shakes her head.

"Use your ability Logan and look at me."

Logan shakes his head at her and sobs again.

"No I won't do it."

"You know what I want."

Logan slams his hands against the ground.

"I can't accept it I won't taint your memory."

She bends down and picks his face up to hers. She kisses him on the forehead. She rears back and hits him on the side of the head. He doesn't even look up. His eyes change color from blue to yellow and he looks up at her. She's blue.

"His name is Benjamin. Kill him for what he did to me. What he did to us."

"I will."

She points the gun at his chest, he looks to the sky. This time it fires.


	29. Past to the Present

It had been another long day for the man you see walking before you. His hair combed to perfection, his suit ironed and pressed. A note put into his jacket from his wife telling him she loves him.

He could never have been happier. He had become the manager of the mechanics shop he had been working at and they had finally discovered his potential. It was modest and it had taught him humility but he was earning an honest buck.

The day was long and hard and not even 5 minutes of arriving was he out of his air conditioned office and down in the grease working like he wanted. He loved working on cars. There was only so many things wrong with them before they started to run again. You just change it all out and then it'll work.

Time and patience was all he had for cars. The day was over and as he climbed into his own car and relaxed. What a day.

He turns the key in the ignition and backs out of the shop. He couldn't wait to get home. She had promised whatever dish he wanted for supper but he wanted take out and that's what he would do.

As he pulls into the driveway he can sense something is wrong. A dead silence in the air, it unnerves him. He walks up to the door and slides the key into the door. He can hear every tumbler. He turns the door knob and walks in.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Logan can't help but let his smile he was holding back come out. All his family and friends came out from behind the furniture and Lisa comes over to him and plants a birthday hat on him and kisses his softly.

"Happy Birthday darling, surprised?"

Logan smiles some more.

"I'll get you for this."

She laughs and he drinks it in. He had no idea what he would do without her. His son Elijah runs up to him and hugs him around the leg.

"Happy birthday dad, did we get you?"

He drops to a knee.

"Yea you got me. You plan this?"

Elijah just grins.

"I see you told mommy what to do huh?"

He nods.

"She's a good helper."

"You got to open your present's daddy."

Logan nods and picks him up.

"Well let's have party."

----------------

Logan awakens to a light drizzle on his entire body as he rises from the field. As the rain hits his face it hides his tears. He climbs to his feet and looks around. He must have been teleported by the man he attacked. What a foolish endeavor he had pursued, trying to kill every person he found regardless of their ability.

He looks around another time before deciding he had to use his ability to find out which way to go. He blinks with purpose and his eyes phase to a bright yellow. He notices and aura in the distance and starts moving towards it.

------------------

Ari turns and looks at the doctor who slumps dead into his seat. She turns towards Anthony.

"What have you done?!"

He backs away from Ari.

"I didn't mean to do anything; I was trying to protect you."

"You know I liked it better when you responded to my every thought. You have only caused problems."

Ari pulls out her pen and pad. Anthony extends his hand towards her.

"I'm warning you."

The hairs on Anthony's arm start to rise as the air electrifies.

"I know this feeling."

Ari starts scribbling on her pad as Jackson appears between them. He extends his arms out and blasts out a discharge which knocks out both Ari and Anthony.


	30. Boarding Pass

**Sorry for not posting I was moving but I am now stable so I should be posting more often..so I thought this tid bit would help with the wait a little bit.**

Mackenzie knocks on Yuri's apartment door and waits. He tenses up for a moment as he fondly recalls The invisible Shawn and the fight he went through. He knocks harder and with more assertiveness and starts to get impatient. He takes a glance around goes stealth. He sticks his hand to the door knob and he shocks the tumblers into place and the door unlocks.

He glances around and turns and shuts the door. He inspects the house and no one is home. He loses hope but notices the answering machine is blinking. He hit's the play button and it comes to life.

__

"Yuri this is Bob. I got your flight changed like you wanted. Window seat and not even close to the emergency exit. Remember the flight is an hour earlier though so 10:00 sharp be at the airport, flight 918 to Bermuda, lucky bastard."

He grins and walks over to the window and opens it up. A soft breeze floats through.

"Looks like I got a flight to catch."

****

AIRPORT

Mackenzie walks into the airport and gets to a Kiosk and starts ordering a ticket. He had only 10 minutes till the flight left which meant it was already boarding. The ticket prints and he heads to the desk. He barely makes it through security and to the to the boarding zone as the stewardess is on final call. He climbs aboard the plane and scans everyone as he walks. He spots a familiar face and tries the cover his face as he walks past and sits down in first class and as he sits he spots Yuri a couple rows back. Mackenzie smiles as he is in the aisle row but unfortunately Yuri is on the damn window. Mackenzie leans back into his seat and waits for plane to take off.

* * *

Logan adjusts his plane seat trying to get more comfortable. Oddly enough the field was next to the airport. Logan was able to get to a Company safe house and get new gear and information on this Benjamin character. He last known location is Bermuda and that's where he was headed. He may have quit the company but he still used their resources, not like they would notice. He closes his eyes and relaxes back into his chair. He opens them just as soon as he closed them as a familiar face passes him by trying to hide his face. But it couldn't be him, he was gone for all he knew. He tilts his head and the world goes back as until the white auras of the passengers appear and he spots only two blue ones. Probably his target.

But this isn't his concern anymore He thinks to himself. You want revenge on the man who destroyed your life and murdered your family. Well a little self indulgent revenge on this super freak couldn't hurt. He realizes he isn't armed, but with full control of his aura manipulation he could do some damage. He starts to get up and the stewardess places her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir we are about to take off please have a seat."

"Sorry."

He takes his seat and fastens his belt. The plane starts to rumble as it starts speeding forward. He feels a lurching in his stomach as it lifts off and starts to gain altitude.

"I hate flying."

* * *

Yuri sips on his champagne as the plane is at cruising speed at 30,000ft. It was a beautiful day and he was immortal. He takes another sip of his champagne. He can remember when he invented it. It was a long time ago. The oldest recorded sparkling wine is Blanquette de Limoux, which was apparently invented by Benedictine Monks in the Abbey of Saint Hilaire near Carcassonne in 1531. No one knows for sure…well except Yuri of course.

But even as he sat in his first class seat a feeling of uneasiness seemed to have settled onto the plane. Something was going to happen and he didn't like it. You live for close to 500 years you get a feel for the world you live in. And this world was about to be rocked.


	31. Last Call

Ari awakes with a pain in her arm and the inability to move it. As the mist clears from her eyes she is in a hospital roof and handcuffed to the railing. As her senses come to, the wind bites sharply into her skin from not having on a jacket. She realizes she is on the roof and gives a look around. Jackson is sitting on a bucket staring at her.

"How you feel?"

She takes a deep breath but her voice still croaks with fear.

"Awesome."

"I promise I'll try not to make it too painful."

"Make what painful?"

Jackson smiles and gets up from the bucket.

"You're a slippery one Ari and using your ability to control Anthony to get him to take you where you want and kill who you want, flawless. The only problems with that plan is that I met a man named Benjamin and he teleported me to you and Anthony is my best friend."

Jackson points a finger at the handcuffs and a small crackle of electricity pops the cuff off her wrist.

"You're free to go."

Ari looks at Jackson and rubs her wrist.

"Really?"

"No."

She has nowhere to run. Jackson thrusts his hands forward blasting her with a straight beam of electricity, she screams in pain as she flies right off the roof. Jackson lowers his hands.

"Bitch."

* * *

The plane hits gliding altitude with no problem. The people aboard flight 321 have no idea the tension building in the first class section. On one hand they have Mackenzie with his arsenal of abilities biding his time waiting to strike against Yuri.

Logan with his self righteous mission to purge the thing he hates most from the world and Yuri who's only selfish act in life is living still. Mackenzie decides to make the first move. He slips into stealth mode and starts making his way down the aisle undetected. He passes up Logan and looks back to see if he notices and the stewardess bumps into him with the food cart. Mackenzie just exhales.

"I'm finished with this."

Mackenzie unleashes an arc of lightning and shatters the plane in half. Logan undoes his seat belt to get up to stop him and gets sucked out into open air.

Mackenzie uses his flight to remain stable as the front half of the plane spins and whips out of control. He walks over to Yuri and grabs him.

"You're coming with me."

He jerks Yuri out of his seat and lets him go and he flies out into open air screaming in panic. Mackenzie flies out after him. He spins around in mid air and launches a ball of electricity at the plane causing it to explode. He spots the lower half still falling but dismisses it. He speeds through the air with a new found purpose.

Yuri continues screaming as the earth and sky continues to whip around him. Mackenzie slams into him and holds him tight. The white silhouette transfers to Mackenzie as Yuri's body crumbles to dust in his hands.

Mackenzie stops in mid air to brush the dust off of him and looks on as the back end of the aircraft keeps plummeting towards the ocean. He smirks and flies off towards home and the company.

Logan yells in defiance as the piece of the giant aircraft covers him. He grabs onto one of the seats as a screaming passenger looks on at him. He seat crawls slowly back until reaching the bathroom. He slams the door as the aircraft slams into the ocean.

* * *

Benjamin leaves Noah's apartment satisfied with his work and teleports back to his home. He arrives and gives a look around. The walls are covered with clippings of newspapers articles of events in the city with unexplained occurrences.

He walks into his bedroom and on the far wall is a computer with at least 20 different screens all camera monitors watching for any movement. He sits down in the chair and waits.

* * *

Noah wakes up on his apartment floor with no memory of what happened. He arises with a green bruise of the side of his head and gives a look around.

"What the hell happened to me?"

**To be continued…**


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

****

6 months later…

A phone rings, it's answered.

__

"Is this Harrison?"

The phone discharges some static.

"Yes this is he."

__

"Hi My name is Mary Hollow from Mother Therese Healing Center. We have a young girl here with no name or number the only thing she had on her was a piece of paper with your name and number could you come on down and help us identify her?"

"That would be no problem."

Harrison hangs up the phone. He closes his eyes and feels the kinetic energy around him and absorbs it into him. He opens his eyes and dashes off.

He appears before the Healing center's doors in a flash and walks in and approaches the front desk. He lady glances up at him.

"Hi my name is Harrison I came by to identify someone, I just received the call. I'm looking for a Mary Hollow?"

The nurse nods and hits a button. The back door opens and she points for him to go through.

"Thank you."

He follows the hallway as a nun approaches him. She extends a hand.

"Hi Mary Hollow."

"I'm Harrison."

"Thank you for coming. She was found in front of our building with massive electrical burns and blunt trauma. Its as if she tried to kill herself and jumped off the roof but was struck by lightning."

"So I'm identifying a corpse?"

She shakes her head.

"Actually she's alive. She is unfortunately paralyzed from the neck down. She can only blink to our questions…but she never answers them though. But maybe you can identify her for us?"

"I'll give it my best."

Mary leads him down the hallway to a door. A orderly stands outside the door.

"Can I have go in alone?"

Mary nods and the orderly moves from the door. Harrison walks into the room and closes the door.

Lying before him is nothing but a body of bandages. He stares at the gray eyes of Ari.

"Oh Ari, what have you done to yourself?"

Ari's eyes widen as Harrison moves closer to her.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

He pulls up a chair and sits next to her.

"Well I guess this is it then huh? You tried to take matters into your own hands and look what happened. Well I guess I could be nice and tell you what became of everyone. Jackson is going back to school. Anthony still missing after the night with Jackson. The company is gone. It was burned to the ground but they have rebuilt. It's run by a tyrant of a man. He's killing all people with abilities. My brother and I have started a underground movement to kill him and his followers. No one knows what happened to Logan…but Benjamin is dead. Word is Logan survived a plane crash and killed him, you might not know who that is but anyways. Aw is fine she is the man driving force behind the resistance."

Harrison puts his hand on hers.

"We could use you Ari. But you got a taste of power and went crazy. Killing those doctors and controlling Anthony."

Harrison pulls Ari's lunch tray in front of her.

"We both know that every time the nurse comes in here the only thing you stare at with those big gray eyes is her pen. So here you go. You want a second chance, earn it."

Harrison places a pen and paper on the tray and gets up.

"I'll be waiting outside. You have 5 minutes."

Harrison walks to the door and opens it and walks through it closing it behind him.

Ari stares at the pen concentrating all of her power. The pen wobbles.


End file.
